Total Drama All-Stars: Remake!
by SecretAgent12
Summary: A rewritten version of the fifth season of Total Drama. This time featuring all 38 cast members duking it out Heroes vs. Villains style. Challenge two begins with a free-for-all. Every contestant is fighting for the victory in the second challenge of the season. It is a true Heroes vs. Villains challenge.
1. E1: All-Star Season

**Hey worldwide web,**

***hides behind bulletproof wall* Just in case somebody hates me for taking down every single one of my stories and disappearing for almost five months, I'd like to apologize. I had to leave Fanfiction for reasons that will remain unknown and I took down my stories because I simply could not finish them. In hindsight, I probably could have left Total Drama Games up because I completed it, but then I would be guilty for taking down the sequel.**

**Moving on! As of right now I am not going to bring back any old stories I wrote because they all got erased from my computer. However, I have been trying some new ideas and I _might_ consider rebooting Total Drama Pokémon. Do not get your hopes up yet, because I don't even have a document on my computer created. Anyway, let's get to this story instead of my past failures.  
**

**I was really excited for Total Drama All-Stars. I was so happy that both the first and second generation of contestants would be competing together...and then I saw the first episode. Duncan and Gwen were still together, Courtney was mean, etc. It just seemed to get progressively worse, and THEN THEY ELIMINATED COURTNEY! I was really thinking she could win, but whoever creates Total Drama isn't a Courtney fan. Anyway, I decided to make myself and anyone else who hated the season feel better by writing this. Your welcome! So let's get on with the story. Thanks for reading this author's note and not skipping through it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chris McLean, host of the reality series _Total Drama_, and world renowned lunatic, stood on the creaking dock of Camp Wawanakwa. Somehow the wooden structure had survived after almost three years. The cameras clicked on and Chris flashed his signature smile. He was dressed in his regular hosting outfit, which was much nicer than the prison jumpsuit he had worn only a few days ago.

"Hello world," he greeted. "It's me, Chris McLean! And I'm here to bring you season five of _Total Drama_!" The cameraman threw some confetti into the air, only to have it blow away from the camera. Chris ignored this lame attempt at celebration and looked over to the Boat of Losers, which was also still running. On it was a familiar contestant. "Our first contestant has already arrived for this season, a little early."

Noisily chewing gum, showing off her fake tan, and spraying an obsessive amount of hairspray on her "poof", Anne Maria stepped onto the rotting dock and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought dis was an all-star season," she complained with her heavy accent that you could tell was probably fake. "Shouldn't it be, I don't know, classier?!"

"They only classy one here is you," Chris pointed out. "Anyway, you're here early. That means you can help me introduce the show."

"Really?!" Anne Maria said. She grabbed the camera. "Hey to all my girlfriends back home! I'm goin' to win this season. Ain't nobody gonna stop me this time. No Ezekiel, no fake diamonds, nobody!"

"Anyway," Chris said tensely, giving the camera back to the crew, "this season will be fought out Heroes vs. Villains style. The contestants will be placed onto one of two teams based on their personalities. The twist? The teams will often be switched up based on the contestants actions on the show. This is _Total Drama All-Stars_! So let's start by placing Miss Classy, Jersey-Shore Reject, Snooki Impersonator-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!" Anne Maria snapped. "You did not just call my Snooki!"

"Technically I called you a Snooki Impersonator," Chris explained.

"That ain't much better! I oughta punch your light out! Now what team am I gonna be on? Imma Hero right?"

Chris continued with his explanation. "The two teams this season will be the Villainous Vipers versus the Heroic Hippos!"

Anne Maria gagged. "On second thought, I'm fine being a villain."

"Good. Because due to the fact that you quit the show as an attempt to get rich, tried to steal Zoey's at the time non-boyfriend, and your obsessive hairspray spraying, you are placed on team Villainous Vipers!" He motioned to a blood-red platform for her to stand on.

"All right," Anne Maria whooped. "This is one villain who's gonna win with class." She blew a bubble with her gum and sprayed her hair. Another contestant arrived a moment later.

"I never thought I'd be invited back for another season," the tech geek with a gap between his two front teeth admitted.

"Cody, it's nice to see you again," Chris lied. Cody didn't respond. "Uh...Cody? I'm right here."

Cody stared at Anne Maria, who was obliviously filing her nails. "Who's that?" He asked in wonder.

"That's Anne Maria," Chris said, not sure what the big deal was.

"She's prettier than Gwen," Cody swooned. Chris put his hand up against Cody's forehead.

"Are you okay? We do have an actual infirmary this season."

"Pencil me in at 2 o'clock," Cody said smoothly. "I've caught the love bug!"

Unknown to both Chris and Cody, Anne Maria had heard this comment and blushed a little. She turned around, still pretending to be unaware and tossed her hair back. She battered her eyelashes and stole a quick glance at Cody. He wasn't very impressive, but his attempts were cute.

"The love bug isn't a disease," Chris said with a sigh. "It's a metaphor for an actual bug that bites you." Cody was ignoring him again. "Whatever! For being an underdog, a victim of Sierra, and the only good contestant to make it to the final three in World Tour, you are a Heroic Hippo.

Cody grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt. "Please let me be a villain, please!" Chris shook his head.

"Sorry bro, them's the rules."

Cody gave a heartbroken sigh and stood on the gold platform. He looked longingly at Anne Maria, who was admiring her hair. Chris groaned.

"Well I suppose this is an interesting start to the season, but it's called Total _Drama_, not Total Love-fest!" Another contestant appeared mysteriously next to Chris.

"Hello there Chris," Dawn greeted sweetly. "I must admit that your aura is a quaint orange. This is a much nicer color than your old aura. I like it."

"Thank you Dawn. At least somebody appreciates all the counseling I went through."

"Hi Dawn," Anne Maria said, walking over to Chris.

"Shouldn't you be on your platform?" Chris asked.

"You said I could host this episode."

"I said you could host the introduction."

"This whole episode in a introduction," Anne Maria shot back. Chris didn't respond. "Anyway, sorry for accusin' you of stealing my spray. I didn't realize it was Scott the whole time."

"All is forgiven," Dawn replied. "I'm hoping that he is placed on your team and you will know to eliminate him."

"Oh don't worry. After that freak show Ezekiel is gone, Scott's going to be next."

Dawn simply smiled. She knew it would be pointless to explain that Scott was more dangerous than Ezekiel. So instead she turned to Chris. "I can tell that you will place me on team Heroic Hippos due to my kind nature, ability to see the good in others, and me being a target of Scott." She walked towards Cody and the gold platform. Chris could of sworn he had seen her hover off the ground, but his eyes must have been playing tricks on them.

Dawn noticed Cody's staring at Anne Maria, and his pink aura. She giggled. They would be so cute together.

The next contestant to arrive accidentally tripped over a rock. Her surfboard flew through the air, bouncing off of Anne Maria's hair and hitting Chris in the shin. Bridgette stood up and immediately rushed to the host's aid, even though she hated him.

"I'm so sorry," she said, helping Chris up. "I had no idea there was a rock there." Chris took a deep breath, just like the therapist had told him. Bridgette waited for him to insult her or blow her up. "Wow," she said finally. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be," Chris said. "The contract states that I have to be nice the first episode, but that's it. And don't worry, you and plenty of others will get what they deserve soon enough." Bridgette backed away slowly.

"I'm guessing she's on team Heroes," Anne Maria groaned. "You know, the only reason I came over here was because I was lonely."

"I could keep you company," Cody said absentmindedly, causing everyone to stare at him. "I mean...look! It's a tree." There were many trees around them. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Bridgette is a Heroic Hippo as well. And don't worry, our next competitor will definitely be joining you as a Viper."

As the competitor walked up to Chris, Bridgette cried out. "No! Geoff isn't a Villain, he should be a Hero!"

"I'm sorry babe," the party-boy said sadly. "It seems my actions as an Aftermath host have caught up to me. I guess this is goodbye!" He blew here a kiss and stood on the red platform. Tears filled Bridgette's eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding. Did nobody hear me say that the teams can change based on your actions?"

"I was the only one here when you said that," Anne Maria told him.

"Oh...well it was in the contracts."

"The only one that reads those things is Courtney," Heather said, walking through the bushes over to the platforms. "She probably analyzes them for five hours and makes little notes on what's bad about them." Geoff, Anne Maria, Cody, and Chris laughed. Bridgette and Dawn exchanged glances.

"Finally we have a real villain joining us," Chris announced. "Heather, this shouldn't be any surprise to you. You are a Villainous Viper."

"As expected," Heather said, standing on the platform. "Though you better send some more useful people my way."

"I'm useful!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Yeah, if I'm having a bad hair day. And look at me. I don't get bad hair days."

Anne Maria would have punched Heather in the throat, if Chris hadn't put his hand on her shoulder. "You still want to host this episode, don't you?"

"Yes," she sighed in defeat. "Who's next to introduce."

She was answered by two deafening squeals. Sadie and Katie burst out of the bushes and ran over to Chris. They threw their arms around him. Chris gasped for air. Anne Maria pulled out her hairspray and began spraying it at the two BFFFLs. Katie and Sadie released Chris.

"Can you believe we're on for another season?" Sadie asked.

"No way," Katie responded. "I'm so excited!" She grabbed Sadie's hands and began to squeal. Sadie joined in.

Chris separated them. "Girls, you have to be placed on your teams. That's right, _teams_. Sadie made it farther than Katie in the one season you competed in. She has shown to be mean at times, and even caused one of her old teammates some head trauma. That, combined with her stupid squealing, makes Sadie a villain.

"What?!" Everyone cried. They knew Sadie was annoying, but surely she wasn't worthy of the Villain title.

Sadie began to cry. "I'm not a villain. And why does Katie have to be on a different team?!"

"Because she was much more useful in challenges, despite being a bit of a ditz. She thinks with her heart, instead of her head like Sadie. Plus, she's _way_ more independent. So Katie is a Hero."

Katie was starting to cry too. Chris had called her a ditz and separated her from her BFFFL. Chris and Anne Maria dragged Katie and Sadie to their respective teams. Dawn put a comforting hand on Katie's shoulder.

"It'll be all right. My tea leaves said that somebody will be separated from their best friend, but will soon be reunited. Maybe that's you."

"Of course it's me!" Katie said triumphantly. She stood up. "I'm going to have to do my very best to make sure Sadie and I end up on the same team. After all, who else has a best friend in this game."

"OMG!" Another high pitched voice squealed. "Where is my best friend/soon-to-be husband!"

"Izzy senses his presence like a Jedi sense changes in the Force!"

With a loud crash, Sierra and Izzy swung towards the contestants on a large vine. Izzy landed on her feet, but Sierra let go too late and landed face-first on the red platform.

"Looks like somebody already found their team," Chris announced with an amused look.

"NO!" Sierra cried when she saw Cody on the other platform. "Cody and I have to be together!" She launched herself at Cody, but Anne Maria grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to her team. Sierra began to fake cry.

"It's okay Sierra," Cody said awkwardly. "Remember what we talked about. No creepiness."

"Oh, right!" Sierra got off her knees and regained her composure. "I'm sorry Hubby- I mean Cody, I was just excited."

"That's okay. Just be excited quietly."

"Izzy, you have been placed on the Heroic Hippos."

"Finally E-Scope will do battle with the forces of evil." Izzy cackled wildly.

"It's just a title," Chris said. "You're on the team Heroic Hippos, that doesn't mean-"

"Heroic Hippos?" A bubbly voice asked. "I love that game." Lindsay ran over to Chris. She looked around confused. "Where's it at?"

"Where is what at?" Chris asked.

"Heroic Hippos. You know, the game where you have to get the most balls in the hippo's mouth."

"I think you mean Hungry, Hungry Hippos."

"No, I think it's Heroic Hippos."

Chris face-palmed. "Whatever Lindsay, you're a hero too."

"Yay!"

"Not to be sexist," Geoff said loudly so that everyone could, "but the chicks outnumber the dudes right now." He saw some eyes beginning to narrow. "That's just an observation, not a judgement."

"Gosh, maybe the guys still aren't here yet," Harold said, coming out of the bushes. "Curse you for not being aware of everyone's placement on Earth. You should be more like a Jedi...or maybe more like Izzy."

"#Psycho!" Izzy laughed maniacally.

"Harold," Chris said in an unenthusiastic tone. "What a nice...surprise. I guess that since you were a good source of comic relief in Action, and you did something noble in World Tour, it counteracts your cheating. So that makes you a Heroic Hippo."

"Gosh, it seems I'm continuing my pattern of being on a team with a golden logo." Harold picked his nose some more.

The next person to arrive surprised everyone. She was no longer in a full body cast and she was wearing her signature red dress despite it being inappropriate for this kind of competition.

"I knew you'd invite me back," Blaineley said arrogantly. She leaned in towards Chris, making him uncomfortable. "I knew from the minute you pulled me out of the ocean, that you wanted me."

"Actually, that was just for my community service-"

"You don't have to lie," Blaineley continued. She sank to her knees dramatically. "For I once felt the sting of a forbidden love."

"That's a story for another day," Chris said quickly. He pulled Blaineley up and shoved her towards the Villainous Vipers.

"Worry not, my dear Chris! For we will soon be united in-"

"Next contestant!" Chris screamed. Luckily for him, a certain Spaniard arrived.

"_Hola_," he said. Katie and Sadie sighed happily, which made them cry when they realized they were still separated. Alejandro smiled at Heather, causing her to blush and glare at the same time.

"Hey there Al," Chris said jokingly. Alejandro's eye twitched. "Don't worry Al, I'm sure you'll be comfortable on the Villainous Vipers."

"Of course I will be. Heather always has loved serpientes._ Sobre todo a mi serpiente_." Heather turned bright red as she had understood the phrase. Chris just stared at the both of them, confused.

"Okay then, let's meet our next contestant." Chris was eager to finish up the introduction.

"This place is still lame," said a certain juvenile delinquent. Duncan, with his signature green Mohawk, seemed in a better mood than normal. "Hey, where's Gwen?"

"Right behind you," said the goth. Duncan and Gwen both stood in front of Chris. Duncan leaned over and kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"I was starting to think you two wouldn't show up," Chris admitted. "And it seems so sad that you won't be on the same team."

"Oh," Gwen said sadly, "that's right. I don't suppose you consider Duncan a hero do you?" Everyone laughed.

"Nope, Duncan's a Viper. That makes Gwen a Hippo."

"It's sad that my life has gotten to the point where that is not a strange sentence," Gwen said before walking over to her team. "Hey Cody." The geek ignored her. He was still staring at Anne Maria. "Uh, Cody. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm in love."

"Hi Chris!" Someone shouted. A short girl with her brown hair in a ponytail swept Chris up in a hug.

"Hello Beth," Chris said, suddenly warmed up by the hug. "It's nice to see you."

''It's nice to see you too! Am I a hero? Please tell me I'm a hero. That way I can compete with my best friend Lindsay!"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry Beth, but do you remember when you were being selfish in Action. You ate cookies that were for all of the girls. That really made the producers want you on team Villainous Vipers."

"But that's not fair," Beth started, but Anne Maria interrupted her.

"Life's not fair, now get on my team and quit your whinin'!"

"That was harsh," Geoff whispered to Heather.

"Please, that little backstabber deserved it."

"No way," someone argued to another someone. "Basketball is way more extreme than football."

"Yeah right. Football is sha-brutal. But not for the Lightning."

Tyler and Lightning appeared to be in a heated argument over sports. "This idiot thinks that football is the greatest sport in the world," Tyler explained. "I'm trying to tell him basketball is better."

"And I'm trying to tell you both to get on your teams. Lightning you're a Villain, Tyler you're a Hero."

"All right," Lightning cheered. "Nobody get's anywhere by being nice!"

"I get to be with Lindsay," Tyler said happily. He kissed his girlfriend.

There was more rustling in the bushes, and this time a trio of teenagers entered the area with the platforms. One of them was a large, chubby boy with blonde hair, another boy was a scrawny bookworm wearing, and the only girl of the group was lifting a weight. She had a large mole on her face.

"Two heroes, one villain," Chris mused.

"What are you talking about?!" Eva asked angrily.

"Eva, you are on team Villainous Vipers. Noah and Owen are on team Heroic Hippos."

Noah groaned and followed his friend to the gold platform. Another pair of contestants arrived, and they were both arguing.

"If I hear you talk about your CIT experience once this season," the first girl threatened.

"Don't worry Leshawna," Courtney replied. "My training has done very little for me in terms of competition. I'll just rely on my other talents. I have many of them."

"Are you done?" Chris asked mockingly. "Courtney and Leshawna, you're both going to be members of team Villainous Vipers."

"How is Leshawna villainous?" Gwen asked.

"She let herself get manipulated by Alejandro, and she has serious attitude problems. And Courtney can speak for herself."

"I am not a Villain!" Courtney shouted. "I can be extreme at times, but nothing worthy of being called a Villain. I demand to be placed on another team." Her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. "Oh my god, I am a villain."

"You're just realizing this now?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP! I-I'm not a bad person," Courtney said. She looked at the others. "You don't really think I'm a bad person do you?" Nobody wanted to answer. Courtney was filled with rage. "Well that's that then. I'm going to prove to all of you that I am a Hero. And then we'll see who really is a villain."

"Nobody listens to me," Chris said sadly, pushing Leshawna and Courtney onto their team. "Does anybody remember that the teams are unstable. They can be changed and dissolved at any given moment!" That seemed to calm Courtney down a bit, but she was still hurt that nobody defended her.

The next person to appear was the only mute contestant of the game. B waved to the camera and his old friends from Revenge of the Island. Chris placed him on the Heroes team. He then noticed someone had climbed onto his back. It was Cameron.

"Sorry," Cameron said sheepishly. "Jo threw me around after I told her that she might be a Hero, and I sort of just got stuck to you." He managed to pry himself off of B, who just shrugged.

"Bubble Boy, you're on the Heroes team. And speaking of Jo-"

The Jockette lunged forward, out of the bushes, and punched Chris right in the nose. He fell to the ground, only to be caught by Anne Maria.

"Hey, watch it!" The Jersey Shore Reject shouted. She pulled out a can of hairspray. "If you kill him I can't keep hostin' this episode!"

Jo picked up Chris by the shirt collar. "There better not be any way Bubble Boy is right. I am _not _a Hero. Do is that clear?"

"Crystal," Chris gasped. Jo's hands had clenched around his neck. She dropped him on the ground and stood on the blood red platform. Chris stood up and tried to breathe.

"Next," he coughed.

He was greeted by an annoying chatterbox with a red bow in her hair. Staci's hair had grown back after it had been burned off by a toxic marshmallow.

"I really like this island now that it isn't toxic," Staci said. "Did you know my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Marvin invited islands. Before then everything was just continents and oceans."

"How did you choose a team for her?" Anne Maria asked. "She only played in one episode and she wasn't very heroic." She then gasped. "You don't mean she's on the Villainous Vipers do ya?"

Chris nodded grimly. "I'm afraid the producers couldn't find any reason to make her a Hero."

Anne Maria moaned. "At least she'll make good elimination fodder."

"Actually my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Mavis invented fodder." Everyone cried out in annoyance and/or agony.

"I really don't like Stella," Lindsay said to Tyler. Nobody bothered to correct her.

Chris walked over to the bushes and whispered something to contestant in them. "Our next contestant would like to make a rather...unusual entrance."

A Hawaiian teenager pushed Chris aside and walked as if he were on a runway. A good portion of the girls swooned as Justin kissed his bicep. A large crowd of paparazzi appeared and began taking pictures of him. Whimsical music played in the background.

"Hey!" Someone else shouted, causing a record needle scratch to be heard. "You guys were supposed to be taking pictures of _me_!" Dakota stormed out of the bushes, knocking down Chris again. Her boyfriend Sam followed into step behind her, furiously playing on a 3DS.

"You were supposed to wait for me to introduce you," Chris said angrily. "Get your hands off of me!" He shoved Anne Maria, who was trying to help him up, back towards her team. Chris dusted himself off. "Anyway this is Justin, Dakota, and Sam. You all are on the Villainous Vipers!"

"That's not cool," Sam complained. "I always play as the hero on my games." He began to play on his 3DS again. "I just got a new copy of Pokémon Z!"

"Congratulations," Cody said awkwardly, seeing as how nobody bothered to respond.

"Yes Sam, you are a Villain. You went crazy due to video game withdrawal, and Scott sort of used you as an ally. Plus you rooted for Lightning in the Revenge of the Island finale, who is a Villain. Speaking of Scott..."

"I'm right here," the redhead complained. "And thankfully I got out of that trauma chair. I guess I'm a Villain."

"It suits your aura," Dawn muttered. "I see it is still black as coal, with a hint of...is that lavender?"

Scott looked embarrassed. "What does lavender mean?"

"It symbolizes grace and-"

"I don't believe in your aura crap anyway," Scott said quickly, rather too quickly. "Anyway, I'm going to my team."

The last group of contestants finally arrived. An army cadet, musician, former MPD patient, nice girl, animal lover, and former freak all walked towards the crowd.

"Every single one of you is on team Heroic Hippos," Chris explained. Brick, Trent, Mike, DJ, and Zoey walked to the gold platform. Ezekiel stared at Chris. His skin still had a greenish tint to it, but his nails and teeth had returned to normal length and sharpness (or lack of). he even had a small stubble of hair starting to grow back. His eyes darted around nervously.

"It's good to see you Ezekiel," Chris said, as if nothing bad had ever happened. "As an underdog, you get to be a Hero this season."

Zeke smiled, still unable to make words with the bacteria and other nasty things backing up his throat. He joined his team, finishing off the introduction.

"You may now use the confessional if you would like," Chris explained. "We'll start the first challenge next episode. This is Total...Drama-"

"ALL-STARS!" Anne Maria cheered, pushing Chris out of the way.

**Confessional**

**Anne Maria: This is way betta than last season. I got to help host an episode, and how you seen the way Cody looks at me. Normally I wouldn't go for the scrawny kid, but Cameron really scored one for them. Besides, it's not like I have to date him or anything.**

**Heather: I've started making a list of who I should eliminate. Ugh, Courtney's starting to rub off on me. First to go is Chatterbox, then Party Boy, and after that I'm trying to decide between Alejandro or Leshawna.**

**Alejandro: My dear Heather, soon you will know that it is not fair to mess with me and not expect retaliation.**

**Courtney: I've made a list of who should go home. First is Staci, after that we'll eliminate Sam, and then I think Beth needs to go, and maybe I'll get Sadie to take the blame for us losing, and soon enough it'll be Duncan!**

**Sam: Being a Villain is the worst. Everyone's going to think of me as weak. On the plus side, Dakota will be with me. I'm kind of upset that she didn't stay a mutant, but I guess relationships require a little sacrifice.**

**Cody: I have to get Anne Maria to notice me. Maybe if I can get her to do something kind, she'll switch teams. *gulps* Or maybe I have to do something evil.**

**Dawn: That lavender shade in Scott's aura makes me curious. Though I don't think he'll be around long enough for me to worry about it. I'll just put it out of my mind for now.**

**Katie: Well this sucks. Sadie and I aren't the only best friends on this island, so that Dawn girl might not be talking about me. I don't really need to be on a team with Sadie...but I feel like she needs me.**

**Zoey: I'm glad Mike and I are on the same team. He's gotten full control of his personalities. And he promised me that know evil guy named Mal that he supposedly got rid of in juvie would try and take over him. Though it was an oddly descriptive promise.**

* * *

**No, Mal will not make an appearance. He's one of the things I hated about All-Stars the most. Anyway, I thought that went well. I was going to end it with Confessionals from everyone, but that was way too much to write. So yes, next chapter will involve the challenge. No, Anne Maria won't be hosting anymore episodes. There will be an Aftermath, but I haven't decided who's hosting it yet.**

**The team switching will be discussed more when it actually happens, so don't consider everyone's placing temporary (except for Heather, Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro, they're always going to be Villains) just yet.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. E2: What's Gonna Work? Part 1

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed. I tried to get back to all of you with a PM, but my email was acting screwy. So if I didn't reply, thank you for reviewing. I think I addressed concerns in the PMs, but a guest asked me what I had against Mal and what I actually liked about All-Stars. I thought Mal was a creative enough idea at first, but it became clear that he would consume the entire story-line. I wasn't a big Mike fan to begin with, but I wished he appeared as himself more. Plus, Mal was too good at what he did, and I didn't like how he hurt Gwen. Him sabotaging Courtney was surprising, but sort of expected. With Gwen, he was just way too out of line. As for what I did like about All-Stars, I liked the interactions between the old cast and the new cast. The challenges that paid tribute to past seasons were a nice touch, and I like how Duncan wasn't shoved down everyone's throat this time. I hope the guest can read this so he or she can get their answer.**

**As for the teams I merely had to balance them out. There was little to no preference involved. Some of them, such as Beth and Leshawna as Villains, were merely to add character development as I know that they both deserve to be heroes. I originally had Trent and Sam both pegged as Heroes, but that would mean Zeke would have to be a Villain and I wanted him to have the underdog status. I'm working on my Courtney portrayal and trying to make it less OOC.**

**If I wasn't able to get back to you it was either you were a guest, you had PMs disabled, or I couldn't say anything that wasn't covered in this AN.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chris led the thirty-eight contestants of Total Drama All-Stars down to the beach. The thousand-foot cliff loomed over head. "The challenges from this season will be homages to classic challenges from the past four seasons."

"You aren't going to have us dive for keys to a spa hotel are you?" Jo groaned.

Chris gave her a look. "Not even close. God, that's a horrible idea for a challenge. I expected better of you Jo! No, I have something much better. A four-way relay race! It's simple…no it's really not. Five people from both teams will start at the cliff. They must dive underwater and retrieve a ticket. You may leave to the next leg once you get a ticket, but everyone must dive for all five tickets. Then they go to a giant bouncy castle and hand the ticket they retrieved to someone on their team. Once again, there are five people that must receive tickets and go through. There's nothing to retrieve in the castle, but there will be miniature versions of the giant monster from the Monster Cash episode of season two controlled by Chef."

"If there are five people at each stop, how can we divide that evenly?" Cameron asked.

"I'm getting to that. Whoever survives, I mean, get's through the bouncy castle must then tag someone waiting at a replica of the Pyramid of Giza. Again, five people must get through it to the other side. However, only four people will be waiting at the last stop, so the fifth person can take their time. The fourth stop will be the totem poles. Four people must ride their team's totem pole down to the cabins where a reward will be waiting. The only downside is that you can't go until all four people have been tagged. Does that make sense."

"No," some of the contestants said in unison.

"Too bad. I'll give you about five minutes to decide who goes to what stop."

**VV**

I'm our best diver," Jo announced. "I'll obviously be cliff-diving."

"Oh yeah?!" Eva challenged. "Well I'll bet I'm just as good as you are. So I'll dive too."

"We still need three more people," Courtney said. "I volunteer myself."

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I need to let my team know that I'm useful. Then I can get them to trust me, proving that I'm heroic even to the Villains!**

"I did pretty good at the cliff-diving challenge," Duncan pointed out. "I think I should give it a shot."

"And Anne Maria can dive as well," Heather said. "What about the bouncy castle? It's so weird, and it's dangerous."

"I want to do it!" Beth cried. "I love bouncy castles. Please let me do it!"

"Okay," Heather said awkwardly. "Anybody else want to volunteer?"

Sadie looked over and saw that Katie was walking towards the bouncy castle. Sadie raised her hand and became part of the bouncy castle group.

"Bouncy castles are awesome," Geoff blurted. "They're great at parties, and I'm the bouncy castle champ back home! Once, when I was five, I bounced higher than everyone else at my party. It was so-"

"That's a real sweet story," Heather interrupted with a hint of sarcasm. "You can do that part. I think we should let our more bouncy people do that part of the challenge as well." She smirked at Sam and Staci.

"That's not cool," Sam grumbled. Staci looked at the ground sadly.

"That was harsh," Justin commented. Sierra and Anne Maria nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, I'm a Villain which means I'm allowed to be mean. And speaking of which, I want to go through the pyramid."

"And I will go with," Alejandro added.

"Whatever."

"The pyramid seems like the safest part," Scott decided, unaware of how things went down in World Tour. Staci and Dakota agreed with him.

"That means Sierra, Blaineley, Lightning, and I will ride the totem pole down to the cabins," Leshawna explained. "There's now way the Heroes can beat us!"

**HH**

Brick and Bridgette immediately volunteered to dive as they both had special training and been swimming all their lives. Cody volunteered as soon as he heard the other team assign Anne Maria a job as a diver.

"Diving in season one was extreme," Tyler pointed out. "I think I'll do that again."

"It seems fairly simple," Mike admitted. He agreed to be a cliff-diver as well.

"It would be a good strategy to have our lightest people be in the bouncy castle," Cameron explained. "I'll do it."

"I suppose if we're sending the light people in I'll have to go," Noah sighed.

"I'm in too," Katie said.

"I am lightweight as well," Dawn told them. "Plus I believe I will be able to help everyone else in the case of a monster attack."

"I love bouncy castles," Lindsay cooed. "And besides, the doctors say I'm as light as a feather." She jumped into Tyler's arms. Her boyfriend's knees shook, but not because of Lindsay's weight.

"I almost died when we rode on the totem poles," Zoey said. "I think I'll go through the pyramid." B nodded his head, signaling he wanted to go as well. Zoey turned to Harold. "Would you like to go through it too?"

"Gosh, of course I will. Curse your inability to realize that I know the most about pyramid structure. Though I doubt Chris's model will fit the standards. Curse his inability-"

"Izzy loved being in the pyramid in Egypt!" The redhead announced.

"As long as I don't have to go back in," DJ said in relief. "I don't want my curse to start back up. I'll ride on the totem pole with Trent, Gwen, and Zeke."

Ezekiel tried to say something, but he just continued to cough up phlegm. He managed to nod though.

After the positions were decided, the cliff-divers were debating over who should dive first.

"Ladies first," Brick said politely, making Bridgette blushed. The surfer girl remembered that Brick was a gentleman and took her position.

"I GET TO DIVE FIRST!" Eva shouted.

"No, I do," Jo replied. Both girls made a fist.

"I'll dive first," Courtney interrupted, pushing them both aside. She took her starting position. Bridgette gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

Chris was hovering above them on his jet-pack. "The challenge begins in 3...2...1!"

Bridgette and Courtney both dived off of the cliff. They landed in the water at the exact same time and scrambled around searching for a ticket. Bridgette's head broke the surface first. "I got it!" She shouted. Courtney resurfaced with a ticket as soon as she was done talking.

"Get it to the bouncy castle!" Brick called to his teammate. Bridgette began treading water, Courtney struggling to keep up. Suddenly, the CIT noticed a large object moving towards the surfer girl.

"Shark!" She cried. Bridgette remembered what she had learned from surfing and kicked the shark in the snout, sending it swimming away.

"Thanks Court," Bridgette said to her friend.

"That was pretty heroic, right?" Courtney asked Chris. The host shrugged.

"If you had let it eat her and boosted the rating, _then_ it would have been heroic."

Courtney sighed in frustration. Bridgette had already made it to the beach and Courtney had wasted time in the water. As she reached the shore she saw Brick jump of the cliff. Courtney jogged towards the bouncy castle. It has huge and modeled after a medieval castle. Someone from the Heroic Hippos was already inside. Sadie snatched the ticket out of Courtney's hand and jumped into the castle.

Katie was halfway through the bouncy castle when the monster attacked. It was literally a smaller monster from the first episode of _Total Drama Action_. It snarled at the Sweet Girl and chased her through the bouncy structure. Katie could barely control how high up she went. One step forward sent her slamming into the ceiling. She heard Sadie cry out behind her. _I've got to save her_, Katie thought, _but then we might lose_. Katie continued through the castle, the monster trying to bite her at every turn.

Brick had handed Dawn the second ticket. She put it in the dispenser and walked up to the stairs. She looked at the castle curiously. Even the steps to the drawbridge were bouncing. Maybe she could...

"What is she doing?" Sam asked. Dawn took a step back and got a running start. She planted one foot on the top step and was throwing upward where she landed on the highest tower. "Can we do that?" The gamer asked.

"It's worth a shot," Staci said as Eva handed her a ticket. Staci mimicked Dawn, but didn't even bounce up to the roof. "Aw, it looked really fun."

Dawn was a lot less confident than she looked. The surface of the castle walls and roof were a lot less stable than the inside was. Dawn was at the mercy of fate, the wind, and Chris. To make matters worse, a special monster had been assigned to guard the castle from anybody who thought it was a good idea to use the roof. It looked like the monsters on the inside, but with a flick of its tail it fired large orange spines right towards Dawn.

With a bit of effort, Dawn twisted in mid air. One of the spines scraped the sleeve of her shirt and began to sting. Chris must have filled the spines with something. She landed on the ground with little grace. Zoey rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked. She looked at Dawn's bleeding arm.

"I'm fine," Dawn assured her, even though she wasn't certain herself. "Just keep going." She tagged Zoey's arm.

"Wish me luck," Zoey said to B and the rest of her teammates. She entered the pyramid, immediately stepping on a pressure plate. A spear fired at her, which she dodged Matrix style. "That was too close." She headed further into the deathtrap.

Back at the cliff, the people who hadn't dived were Duncan, Mike, Cody, and Anne Maria. The latter two were up first.

"I'm a pretty good cliff diver," Cody bragged. He took a step back, unaware he was already at the edge of the cliff. "AH!" He screamed as he hit the water.

"Don't worry short-stuff," Anne Maria said even though Cody couldn't hear her. "I'm coming for ya!" She dived in after him.

"No!" Duncan cried. "Don't save him, get the ticket!" But she couldn't hear him.

Anne Maria found Cody lying on the bottom of the ocean. She pulled him up to the surface and found two tickets outside a bed of kelp. She picked them both up, but then she felt something brush against her leg. Anne Maria looked behind her and saw a giant electric eel coiling itself around her. She thrashed about, causing it to shoot her full of electricity. Grabbing a can of hairspray, Anne Maria whacked the eel upside the head, which made it release her. She managed to resurface and hold up both tickets. She couldn't remember why she had grabbed two, but Duncan saw and started running back down the hill.

"You can't do that!" Mike shouted. "That's cheating."

"Imma Villain," Anne Maria pointed out. "That's how we roll!" She met Duncan at the beach and the two of them took off towards the bouncy castle. Anne Maria felt like she was forgetting something, but she was too busy with the challenge to remember.

* * *

Beth and Cameron both entered the bouncy castle at the same time. As soon as they stepped on the fake marble floor, they were bounced up a flight of stares. One of the monsters snarled at them and bared its teeth. Beth opened her mouth to scream, but realized she couldn't because of an accident when she was getting her tonsils taken out.

Cameron stared at the bouncy objects around the two of them. There was a cute little chess set, but that didn't seem helpful. The monster grabbed a chair with its tail and threw it at Beth. The farm girl was pushed towards the open window, but Cameron grabbed the chest board and intercepted her with it. She stumbled to the floor.

"Thanks Cameron," Beth said as the Bubble Boy tried to help her up.

"Don't mention it. I don't think it's fair that you were put on the Villains team."

"Really?" Beth said in surprise. Most people had been mad about the cookie eating incident even though it was such a long time ago. "I thought it was kind of fitting at first."

"I'm sure Chris will switch you real soon." Cameron smiled at her. Beth smiled back. Suddenly, the monster fell from the rafters. Beth and Cameron were hurtled into different sections of the castle.

"It seems the Villains have finished the cliff-diving leg of the race!" Chris announced through the speakers and his megaphone. We still have one hero waiting at the bouncy castle, two at the pyramid, and all five at the totem poles. The Villains have only one teammate inside the pyramid at this time. Congratulations Heather. The three Heroes inside better stop being lost and get out. Who knows what kind of traps I've set for them.

The floor slowly crumbling under Izzy's feet gave her a pretty good idea. Fortunately E-Scope fears nothing! Izzy/E-Scope launched off her hands and cartwheeled down the tunnel. She turned a sharp tunnel and barreled into B, knocking them both down. Izzy sat on the Silent Type's chest.

"Hey," she said, "you're that one silent guy that doesn't talk." B shrugged. "Are you silent because you're soul has been taken by a Dementor leaving nothing but an empty shell." B shook his head rapidly. "Aw, that would have been so cool." Izzy helped B up with her surprising strength. "Want to find our way out together." B looked around. There was no sign of Zoey. He nodded. "Cool; don't worry about Red." B raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Zoey let's me call her Red. Well actually she doesn't know I call her Red, but I'm sure she'll be cool with it when she find out." She led B through another tunnel. "Hey, want to here the story of how I collected all seven Dragon Balls and almost got my wish granted?"

Heather leaned against the wall of the pyramid. Just around the corner, Alejandro had entered the pyramid. Heather grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"I'm starting to like this challenge a lot more than when it started," he said seductively.

"Ugh," Heather said in response. She pushed him away. "I figured that since we're on the same team we should work together, especially since there's no way Dakota, Scott, and Justin can make it through this place."

"I appreciate your faith in us," the male model said, scaring his fellow Villains. He had been standing behind them the whole time.

"Hola mi compañero villano," Alejandro said. Heather and Justin didn't understand him. "How did you get in?"

"Beth fell out a window and landed on my hand," Justin explained.

"Is she all right?" Heather asked. Five seconds later all three of them burst out laughing. Alejandro was actually in tears.

"Oh mi amor, I almost thought you were concerned," said the Spaniard, wiping his eyes. When they all calmed down he said, "We must keep going." Suddenly, Owen charged past them.

"Oh," Justin told them sheepishly, "I forgot that Cameron fell out of the window as well, and _he _landed on _Owen's _hand."

Alejandro jokingly asked if Cameron had been hurt, making them all burst out laughing again. They continued to walk through the pyramid.

"Since we obviously are going to lose this challenge," Heather began. Alejandro grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards himself and Justin. A jet of flames erupted from the wall and would have burnt the Queen Bee to a crisp. Heather continued to talk as if nothing had happened. "We should think about who's going home. My vote will be for that annoying chatterbox Staci. She was only invited on this show as an Ezekiel. Nobody thought she was going to win."

Alejandro thought about this. "Yes, that makes sense. But Staci hasn't done horrible in this challenge. She was actually the one that tagged me in. If anything, it should be the people that don't deserve to be called a Villain."

"Which would be Staci, Anne Maria, Geoff, Sadie, Sierra, Beth, Leshawna, and Sam," Justin pointed out.

Heather laughed. "Oh Beth could be a good Villain. Nobody would expect her to be a threat, and she definitely has a dark side. It's almost as bad as a B-level Villain because it's accidental."

"What do you mean B-level?" Alejandro asked.

"There are four levels of Villains in this game. D-level, C-level, B-level, and A-level. D-level people are just mean-spirited or pessimistic, so nothing to really worry about. You could consider Noah a D-level Villain and apparently He's a hero. C-level is actually mean and can be a threat if possible. So you know, Eva, Lightning, Jo, usually just the redneck jocks. B-level are people like you Justin. They can be antagonistic, even strategic, but not as good as A-levels. A-levels are people like myself, Alejandro, Scott, Courtney, and maybe even Duncan."

"So what do you classify the people that don't deserve to be Villains as?" Justin asked. A trapdoor opened up in the floor, but he sidestepped it.

"Simple, dead weight. We need to get rid of them as soon as possible. And we can start with Staci."

"But she could be valuable," Al pointed out. "She's desperate right now. We could use that. _You _could use that. You've done it before."

"People are becoming wary of my tricks," Heather said angrily as she dodged a spear. "I need to use a tactic that I haven't used before. I've been mean, I've tried to appear friendly, I've preyed on the weaker and desperate..." Alejandro appeared deep in though, trying to help his love interest.

"You could try being victimized," Justin suggested, making them both jump. They had forgotten he was there. They appeared to be interested. "You and Alejandro pretend you've been secretly dating and stage a loud, crazy, possible violent breakup in front of everyone. Alejandro will seem like a jerk, and you'll appear the victim. You'll have both Alejandro and I helping you strategize who to vote for. As long as you keep us from getting the vote, we'll make it to the merge."

"That is a surprisingly sound, strategic, foolproof, and intelligent plan," Heather mused. "I'm impressed Justin."

**Confessional**

**Justin: Should I be offended that they underestimated me like that? Nah, I've got them on my side now. That's enough for me.**

"I've gotten smarter since Season 2." The sudden light in their eyes distracted them. Apparently they had made it out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Heather admitted. She looked over at two fallen down totem poles. Leshawna, Lightning, Blaineley, and Sierra were still standing around, but DJ was actually sitting on the totem pole for his team. Zoey was standing with her teammates that had completed their part of the challenge. There was a group of Villains that had completed their parts, but it was significantly smaller.

The three Villains ran towards the totem pole. Justin tagged Blaineley, Alejandro tagged Sierra, and Heather reluctantly tagged Leshawna. The three girls hopped onto the pole. Heather, Justin, and Alejandro joined their group.

Suddenly, Chef ran over to where Chris was hovering off the ground. "It's those kids," he said nervously, "they activated the Master Trap!" There was a loud noise and the pyramid begin to shake.

"Those idiots!" Chris cried.

"What's the master trap?" DJ asked worriedly.

"It's not the master trap," Chef replied. "It's the Master Trap, with a capitalized M and a capitalized T. It basically sets off every booby-trap in the pyramid. Scarabs, crocodiles, mummies, spears, you name it."

"The fact you had one of those installed in the first place is sad enough," Noah jeered. Chris and Chef ignored him.

"Harold, Owen, Izzy, and B are still in there!" Zoey said. Mike held her shaking hand.

"Don't forget our teammates," Sierra snapped.

"Those guys are losers," Lightning said. "It's their fault for getting stuck in that pyramid."

"I'm going in there," Chris interrupted. "The producers will kill me if I lose someone on the first day.".

"As opposed to the second day?" Noah asked snidely.

"Shut up. Everyone from the cliff-diving and bouncy castle have finished. That means I'm only supposed to save the people in the pyramid. Then it's all up to the people on the totem pole." He started up his jetpack and flew towards the entrance

"Oh Chris," Blaineley cooed. "You do love an adventure. You were always rushing towards danger, just like when we first met."

Chris stopped in mid air and flew back towards Blaineley. "What do you mean when we first met?"

Blaineley leaned in closer to him. "You and I met at a hosting convention in Quebec City. We were young, naive, and so full of passion. I remember when you approached me during the motivational speech. You asked me for my name and we ditched the place and went to a bar. Then you came back to my hotel with me where we-"

"I'M LEAVING!" Chris screamed. He fired up his jet-pack and flew into the pyramid.

"Don't worry Christopher," Blaineley said with a breathy sigh. "You'll soon remember the love we once had." The other contestants stared at her.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: Not to be mean, but I'm really glad that Blaineley isn't on my team. She's a little nuts.**

**Bridgette: I can't believe Blaineley likes Chris. I've never thought of either of them as people before, but I suppose they must have feelings.**

**Geoff: Maybe if I save Chris from Blaineley, he'll consider me a Hero and switch my team. Wait...does thinking like that make me a Villain. *gasps* Maybe Chris is right!**

**Heather: If Blaineley keeps that up I'll vote her out over Staci.**

**Dawn: I do hope Chris can rescue everyone, even Scott. *gasps in pain* Oh, that cannot be good. *looks at tear in sleeve* Oh my.**

* * *

**Well, that's my attempt at writing half a challenge. I don't thinks it's too horrible. The second part of the challenge I hope to get up soon, but not as soon. We've got a possible alliance, some danger, and a major health concern for Dawn. The next chapters will flow a bit better as the story progresses.**

**Will the contestants be saved? Will Izzy stop referencing different cultural aspects? And what is up with Blaineley and Chris's twisted "love story"? Find out on the next chapter of Total Drama All-Stars: Remake!**


	3. E2: What's Gonna Work? Part 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I know I've been gone for a days, but I did say that the update would take a little longer than the previous ones. In this chapter we'll find out who will win the first challenge. Also, I saw Lightning's exclusive All-Stars clip. Blaineley was in it! I laughed for such a long time when I saw it. If you haven't watched it you can find it on Youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Dakota coughed explosively. The sound echoed off the walls of wherever she was. Rubbing the dust out of her eyes and putting on her pink sunglasses, Dakota looked for clues of where she was. She couldn't remember anything that had happened after the floor had given out. Dust swirled around her, making it almost impossible to see her surroundings. What had happened? One minute she was following Scott through the pyramid, then she was dodging spears being shot at her, and then she remembered Scott screaming for Harold to not press a button. Maybe that button was what had caused her to fall.

Looking up, Dakota saw that there were at least three floors above her. How far had she fallen exactly? Where was Scott? Was the challenge still going on? Her hand brushed up against a wall. Dakota got onto her feet and felt around for a way to go. Her sunglasses were already coated in soot. Wait a minute, soot meant fire! She spun around and saw flames slowly moving towards her. That wasn't good. They seemed to be consuming anything they touched. Dakota ran down a small, narrow hallway. She didn't know where it led, but it was a start.

Dakota had gotten pretty good at running in high heels. She was able to distance herself from the flames, but she still had no idea where she was. "Okay Dakota, don't panic. You need to remain calm. Hyperventilating with only ruin your lipstick. Think, what would Sam do?" She then gasped. "Sam would pretend this was a video game!" Dakota looked around. The tunnels seemed to remind her of a game Sam had played called Tomb Raider. Dakota noticed that the fire was getting closer. She only had one way to go. "Fire needs air, right? Well that air has to come from somewhere..." She followed the tunnel some more, often looking behind her to make sure the fire was staying away. Chris wouldn't leave her down here would he? Not after last season. Dakota remembered how much money Daddy had spent making her less of a monster. Sam had wanted her to stay the same, but she got to make the final decision.

"No!" Dakota cried as she came to a fork in the tunnel. "Which way do I go? Oh, I wish Sam was here. He'd probably use his gaming experience to find his way out." Dakota thought for a moment. "That's it! Usually in a game you always go to the right of the screen to keep progressing. So I"ll go right!" She stepped into the right tunnel. Suddenly, loud explosion echoed through the cavern. The force pushed Dakota down. She looked back and saw a large blast of flames heading right towards her. She screamed and ran down tunnel. "Stupid high heels," she muttered. Dakota kicked them off and continued to run barefoot. Her speed increased a little.

As Dakota got deeper into the tunnel, more explosions started up. She also noticed a strange smell. "It smells like that stuff Daddy uses when we have barbecues. What's it called?" As she ran straight into a dead end it hit her. "Propane!" The tunnel was thick with the gas and the walls were soaked in it. Dakota was trapped. She looked up and saw that there was a ladder a few feet above her. It probably led to the ground floor of the pyramid. The flames were getting closer. Dakota jumped and pushed with her feet. She executed a perfect wall jump and landed on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"That was too close," she coughed to nobody. She hastily climbed the ladder. Smoke and flames shot past her. Dakota began to get dizzy...but she was so close!" Dakota's head reached out from the bottom floor of the pyramid. She took a deep breath. The air was filled with dust, but the smoke began to filter out. "I made it. Now how do I get out-"

BOOM!

The floor beneath Dakota exploded. _Not again! _She thought as she was thrown into the air. She landed hared on her shoulder. _That's not good. _Dakota pushed herself onto her feet and began to run. The floor behind her was collapsing. Dakota sprinted, still barefoot, towards a large opening. It had to be the exit. Large slabs of concrete and debris began to fall. A rock hit Dakota in the head, making her see red. A lone spear sliced through the air in the front of her. The way out was only a few feet away...

Dakota crashed out of the pyramid as the last of the floor fell into abyss. "It's Dakota!" Someone shouted, probably Zoey. A large portion of the Heroes crowded around her. The Villains, like Courtney and Jo, were saying that Dakota was fine and that they had to worry about the useful teammates that were lost. Cameron led her over to a medical tent and began fixing her burns. Dakota saw her reflection in his glasses. Half of her face was covered in dirt, the other half bruised from where the rock had hit her. Her hair was messed up and dirty. She reeked off propane. Tears began to fall across her face.

Then, someone wrapped their arms around her. It was Sam. Dakota began to cry even harder. "I almost died," she sobbed. Sam patted her back. "I almost died, and even though I lived I look hideous."

"No you don't," Sam reassured her. "Hey, if Lara Croft turned blonde, you'd still pull of the battered look ten times better." A year ago, Dakota would have made a gagging noise and demand whoever had said that leave her presence. But now, it was comments like that that made her blush. Dakota held onto Sam tightly as a few of the interns and Cameron began patching her up. She was glad she had Sam, even if he wore socks with sandals.

* * *

The scarabs were getting closer and closer. B and Izzy stood at the edge of the floor as the bugs approached them. If they took another step back, they would tumbled in a large pool that they couldn't climb out of. Swimming around the pool were at least eight crocodiles. The scarabs still had a good five meters to go, but they weren't exactly fast. Izzy looked around for something she could use.

A section of the wall opened up. A small ledge began to jut out of the wall above the water. Scott stepped out onto it. The wall closed up. The Villain looked surprised.

"What kind of secret passage way leads you into a trap?" He asked, looking at the crocodiles. At least Fang wasn't in the water with them.

Izzy stepped forward, but B grabbed her arm. Scott wasn't worth it. Izzy shook him off. "We leave no man behind!" She jumped and landed on the edge next to Scott. She held out her hand. Scott grabbed it, but then he swung her arm around and through her into the water. B would have cried out, but he could only stare at the crocodiles swimming towards Izzy in a frenzy. A scarab begin to crawl up his leg. B flailed his arms wildly as he fell backwards off the ledge. He braced himself for the water...

"Gotcha!" Chris shouted, grabbing the Silent Type's hand. He groaned as B's large size pulled down the jetpack. He kicked it into high gear. B tugged on his hand and pointed towards the water.

Izzy's head broke the surface. She gasped. Chris dove down and picked her up. Both of the Heroes noticed Harold was slung over Chris's shoulder. He appeared to be unconscious.

"He got hit with a rock when the Master Trap was activated," Chris explained, not taking his eyes off of the water. "Did you two see Scott or Owen?"

"We saw Scott," Izzy said bitterly. "He threw Izzy into the water. Now Izzy's gonna have to make him pay for his crimes against humanity! The world needs Izzy!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Where's Scott now?"

"He's over on that ledge," Izzy looked over and saw an empty ledge. "He's gone!"

"There's no way someone like him could make a jump like that," Chris replied. "Maybe he found a way to open the door that got him there." The pyramid started to shake. "We've got to go." He flew off away from the scarabs. They made a sharp turn. The wall next to them exploded. Izzy was thrown from Chris's grasp. Her body skittered across the floor and stopped at the edge of the intact floor. The rest of it had collapsed from when Dakota ran through it. The exit was straight ahead. Izzy put her hand on the bricks and they started to crack.

"Don't move!" Chris shouted. "The whole floor is unsound. Let me try and get you. He rushed at the floor and grabbed Izzy's hand. The bricks underneath her crumbled, but Chris had gotten her. He flew threw the hall and out of the exit. A few of the contestants awaiting their arrival cheered.

Izzy and B were set down in the medical tent, despite Izzy's protest that she was immortal, therefore unharmed.

"We still haven't found Scott and Owen," Chris said to Chef, who was looking over a schematic of the pyramid.

Dawn's brow furrowed. There was something peculiar about the aura's emanating from the pyramid. She rushed over to Chef, ignoring the pain in her arm. "I think I might know where Scott is. I can sense a small trace of lavender aura over here." She pointed to the crocodile pond. "It's like a trail. It leads all the way to here." She pointed to a small box.

"That's the secret passage out of the pyramid," Chef said in amazement. "How does he know about that?"

"I made it kind of obvious," Chris admitted. "Every wall that leads to a secret passage has the symbol of my face on it."

"Subtle," Jo said sarcastically.

Chris ignored her. He looked at Dawn. "If you look at this blueprint some more, do you think you can find where Owen is?"

Dawn nodded. "I can certainly try." She took a step forward a gasped. A wave of dizziness hit her. The world seemed to spin. Brick reached out and grabbed her uninjured arm as she fell.

"Her arm," Zoey murmured, "It looks even worse than it was before?"

"It must have been one of the monsters," Chris said. "I filled the tail spines with some pretty potent stuff back when the island was radioactive." The contestants glared at him. "What? I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to possibly kill you guys like that. Anyway, get her over to the medical tent. There should be a canister of the antidote." Brick picked Dawn up and carried her over to the tent.

"CHARGE!" A voice shouted. The left wall of the pyramid broke open. Owen ran out of it screaming, followed by a large crowd of interns wrapped in toilet paper.

"Those are where the interns went," Chris said in understanding. He received more glares. "Hey, what's a pyramid without mummies?"

"A safe pyramid," Mike shot back. Chris waved him off.

"Anyway, the only person were missing is-"

"I'm right here," Scott announced. He stood on top of the pyramid and began to climb down, "and I'm still going to win this challenge!" He ran up to Lightning and tagged him. The dumb jock jumped onto the totem pole.

"All right!" Lightning shouted. "It's time to put the totem in...uh...totem pole!" He leaned forward, but the totem pole didn't move.

Owen moved over to tag Gwen. The Goth climbed on with DJ. Izzy and B ran out of the medical tent and tagged Zeke and Trent.

"Someone has to push," Trent said to his team. Brick and Tyler moved behind the pole and began to push.

Lightning jumped off his totem pole and gave it a hard shove. Both totems began to slide down the hill at the same time.

"The teams are neck and neck!" Chris announced. "Everyone that's conscious and able to move, please try to follow everyone down to the cabins!" A good portion of the contestants rushed down the hill.

"This is crazy!" Gwen screamed. She held onto DJ.

"I know," Trent shouted back. "Still, it beats having to eat blow-fish and jump onto cows from diving boards." Gwen laughed.

On the Villain totem pole, Lightning remembered the strategy that B used back in Season four. "Lean sha-forward!" The other three Heroes leaned forward. Everyone else was waiting at the bottom of the hill.

"And the winning team is..." A totem pole burst out of the bushes and landed next to the fancy cabin. "...the Villainous Vipers!" Lightning, Blaineley, Sierra, and Leshawna jumped off of their totem pole. The Heroes arrived at the bottom of the hill a few seconds later.

"It looks like we lost eh," Zeke said.

"And we won!" Jo cheered.

"That's right," Chris said, "but today was also reward challenge!"

"WHAT?!" The thirty-nine contestants screamed.

"Don't worry, someone will still be going home, just not by votes. Harold, for nearly killing myself, the interns, and a few other people, you are eliminated from Total Drama All-Stars!" There was no response. "Oh, I guess he's not here. Oh well, it's not like he'd do anything other than complain."

"You can't eliminate him for one silly mistake," Leshawna said. She felt bad that Harold was leaving so early. "He hasn't gotten to compete for so long!"

"Oh, he's not leaving the island, just the game. I have another job for him to do here," Chris's grin was getting eviller by the second.

"He won't be an intern will he?" Dakota asked.

"No, he'll be doing a special job. One that will be revealed much later on. However, I plan on him playing a key role in the next challenge. That'll be fun! So Chef, I need you to go up to the medical tent and make sure Harold is aware of his duties when he regains consciousness." The cook started to climb back up the hill. "Villains, you get your special reward...a free viewing of the upcoming film, _The Hosting Life_, starring me!"

"Are you serious?" Geoff asked. "Why would we want to watch that?"

"Because I'm forcing you to! Now the Villains get to stay in the good cabin for tonight, while the Heroes get the sucky cabin. Now let me sign off." The thirty-eight remaining contestants dispersed. "Who will go home next time on Total...Drama...All-Stars!

* * *

**Eliminated: Harold**

**So I know it isn't the best ending, but I always find first eliminations hard to right. I figured making it a reward challenge wouldn't go down well, and I really just couldn't write Harold. Still, he'll be making a few more appearances, especially when we find out what his special job is. Anyway, the next challenge will be a bit more original.**

**Next time on Total Drama All-Stars Remake!: The Heroes and Villains are given an every man/woman for him/herself challenge. How will they do when they are forced to battle each other on an entire island?**


	4. E3: Free-for-All Part 1

**Hey worldwide web,**

**So I know that the last chapter was kind of short, but this one will be better. I never like doing first eliminations, because I feel that all of the characters need at least one chapter of development. That's why Harold will appear in this challenge and in a couple of chapters later on. There wasn't much else to reply to, so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The girls of Team Heroic Hippos were sitting around in their cabin. They had lost their challenge the day before and were now one member fewer. The fact that they weren't in the luxury cabin wasn't helping either.

"I can't believe Chris got rid of Harold," Zoey exclaimed as she ate her breakfast of stale cereal. "Even if he did almost kill us, we should have gotten a chance to vote."

"We could have always voted off Ezekiel," Bridgette replied. The other girls stared at her. "What? Look, I know it sounds mean, but I was on his team _twice_. The first time he was totally sexist, and then he tried hitting on me when we were at Playa de Losers, and then in World Tour he lost us the challenge. Plus, he turned into Gollum after that."

"But he's, like, so much better now," Katie pointed out. "He still can't talk, but at least he's not a, like, monster anymore."

"It is not fair to judge Ezekiel by his past," Dawn said wisely. She was meditating like usual. "His aura says that he is deeply sorry for what he had done, especially towards you and Eva." Bridgette looked down at her feet. Dawn continued. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he felt intimidated by women after Total Drama Island? Maybe he wanted to apologize, but you all turned him away."

"I never thought about it like that," Bridgette said softly. "What should I do?"

"If we are to lose today, do not be so quick to vote him off. He may return you the favor someday."

"Can we not talk about Zak?" Lindsay asked. "He smells really bad. I know! Maybe we should ask Chris to let us do our challenge in a perfume store! Wouldn't that be the greatest? Zale wouldn't smell bad, and we wouldn't either!"

"That would be super fun," Katie agreed. "And then the winners would get to go shopping."

"We totally need to tell that to Chip," Lindsay announced.

Gwen groaned from her bunk bed. "There is so much stupid in here!" She buried her face in her pillow. She thought about her punk boyfriend in the luxury hotel. This wasn't the first time they were on opposite teams, but now it was clear they would probably remain that way for good.

"Hey Gwen," Izzy said suddenly, hanging upside down from her bunk. It was directly above Gwen's. "Want to go Chef Hunting with me?"

"I probably shouldn't ask this, but what's Chef Hunting?"

"It's where we sneak into the kitchen with blowtorches and roast Chef when he comes through the door. He'll be all like, 'Ah, I'm on fire'!" The crazy ginger laughed maniacally. Gwen saw that she had recovered from what she had to endure in the pyramid.

"I think I'll pass," Gwen said politely. She leaned her head against the wall and was surprised to hear there were voices coming from the boys' side of the cabin. Gwen inconspicuously kept her head in the same spot and listened carefully.

"I can't believe you're actually upset that Harold's gone," Noah said snidely to Owen. The chubby buddy was sitting on his bed, dismayed that Harold had left. "I for one say good riddance. All he'd ever do was tell us how stupid we are for not knowing some random fact. And then he'd boast about his mad skills that have never once helped us out in a challenge.

"It's just not fair," Owen pouted. "I was with Harold when he pressed that button. I should be the one eliminated, not him."

"Don't go saying that," Trent warned. "Chris might actually take your suggestion seriously. Harold will be all right. He's working for Chris now. And apparently we'll get to see him today."

"Will you keep it down," Tyler asked. His ear was pressed up against the wall. "I'm trying to hear if Lindsay is talking about me. Maybe she's using my actual name. All I can hear is mumbling."

"You know most people grow out of that awkward stage where they spy on girls," Noah remarked snidely. "Besides, Lindsay's probably raving about some brand of lip balm she bought."

"If you were going to spy on anyone, it should be Anne Maria," Cody said dreamily.

"If only she wasn't on the other team," Noah replied with equal sarcasm. "What is it you see in her exactly? Even dating Sierra is a step up from Snooki Jr."

"She's got class," Cody defended. "If Anne Maria isn't good enough for you, then who is?"

"Anyone that doesn't have to spray on their tan," Noah scoffed. "And even if I was attracted to somebody on this show, I wouldn't tell you."

"I only have feelings were Zoey," Mike blurted out. The other guys looked at him quizzically. "What? Just letting everyone know that she's taken."

"Zoey's way too nice," Noah criticized. "Anybody who can bend to your will that easily has some problems."

"It doesn't seem right to be judging the women on our team when they are only a wall away," Brick said politely. He had a feeling at least one of the girls was listening in on their conversation.

"We should be more focused on what our challenge might be," Cameron agreed.

"This is much more entertaining," Noah smirked. "Well come on Bubble Boy, what's one girl on this whole island that you wouldn't mind being stuck in the Confessional with?"

Cameron stared at his feet. "Um…I've never really considered anyone on this show to be attractive. A lot of girls on this island scare me. And I don't really think I'd be able to be 'stuck in a Confessional' with any of them. I'm kind of claustrophobic."

Trent shook his head. "What Noah means by 'stuck in the Confessional' is-"

"Let the kid keep his innocence," DJ interrupted. "Mama always says that once you start to corrupt something, there's no turning back."

"Isn't this the same woman that subconsciously caused you to quit Total Drama?" Noah asked. He then added, "Twice."

DJ folded his arms across his chest. "That wasn't her fault. All I did was imagine her watching me on TV and wondering what happened to her little boy." Tears began to fill his eyes.

Noah pulled out a book. "Listening to you people makes me sad." He began to read. The others ignored him. Tyler eventually stopped trying to listen to Lindsay. Gwen was secretly laughing to herself. Guys could be so weird when it came to everyday conversations. Now if only she knew what the Villains were talking about in their cabin.

* * *

Anne Maria's mouth watered at the sight of the food in front of her. It was the perfect breakfast: Chocolate-chip pancakes smothered in syrup, with a bowl of fruit as a side. The pancakes had been evenly divided into fourths. A glass of pulp-free orange juice was on the right side of the plate. The silent butler pulled out a chair for Anne Maria to sit down in.

"Thank you," she said happily. The butler left without a word. Also sitting at the table was Sam, who was playing his Game-Guy. "This is the life, isn't it?" Sam didn't respond. "Hello? I was talkin' to you!"

Sam looked up. "Oh, sorry. I was just about to beat world seven of Super Mario Bros. But yeah, this is pretty sweet. Have you seen the hot tub yet?"

"There's a hot tub?" Anne Maria gasped. "Oh, this must be heaven!"

A door to the dining room opened and Dakota walked in wearing a fluffy white rub. She kissed Sam on the cheek. She seemed much more relaxed. Her hair was clean and shiny. A fresh coat of lipstick had been put on her face and her nails had been trimmed down,

"I just got back from the spa," she explained. "They had some massages available, but Beth and Leshawna took them. Anyway, I feel so much better than when I was in that stupid temple. I think I might be able to win today's challenge."

Sam grinned. "I'm glad to see your confidence is up. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Chris found some footage of you in the temple, and how exactly did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You pulled off and amazing wall jump and you were like something out of a video game. You were fast, agile, and you survived the deathtrap."

Dakota shrugged. "When I wanted to be an actress, I realized I would get paid more and have more available roles if I did my own stunts. I did so many drills and went through a lot of training. The doctors think that one of the reasons I survived the toxic waste was because I was in such good shape. Why, did you think that I still had my super powers?" Sam nodded. Dakota sat in the chair next to him. "I know you didn't want me to give them up, but I had to. It was the only way the two of us could ever be together."

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I guess so. But I guess I was just so blown away by how amazing you were, the old your just took some time getting used to again."

Dakota smirked. "Sam, you haven't seen enough of me to say I'm 'old Dakota'. Trust me; what you saw in that pyramid was just the beginning!"

Leshawna and Beth had just finished getting their massages and were heading down to the hot tub. "Girl," Leshawna said, "I think this beats getting put on the Villains team."

"I know," Beth agreed, "but I still can't believe Chris doesn't think I'm nice enough to be put on the Heroes team."

Leshawna shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You heard what the man said. The teams are unstable. We could get transferred to the Heroes today." She then laughed. "I just hope it doesn't happen before we get to the hot tub. Beth laughed as well. When they reached the hot tub, it was almost full. Geoff, Heather, Blaineley, Alejandro, Justin, and Staci were all relaxing in the warm water. Leshawna and Beth got in as well.

"Tell me again how you are considered Heroes?" Heather asked rudely. Leshawna's eyes narrowed.

"I'd much rather be considered good than evil, but until the teams are switched up you and I are just gonna have to deal with one another."

"She has a point mi amour," Alejandro said. "While Leshawna and I are not on good terms-"

"Darn right we aren't!"

"-I still am going to make an effort to work with her in the challenge. As long as she doesn't mess things up for us, she has no reason to fear us."

**Confessional**

**Leshawna: That little *beep* thinks I actually fear him? Oh *beep* no! The first chance I get, he's gone. And I know most of the others are thinking that too. **

**Alejandro: I need Leshawna to trust me, and that will be a task all in its own. I need Heather to pay for what she has done, and then we can start anew. But first I must have my revenge, and I can do that by making her lose the challenge today.**

"Sweet hot tub, right?" Geoff asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh yeah," Staci agreed, "Hot tubs were invented by my great-great-great grandfather Sheldon. Before then, all we had was cold tubs." The other Villains rolled their eyes. If there was one thing for certain, it was that Staci was extremely useless. Heather and Alejandro spent the rest of their team gazing deeply into one another's eyes, an action that sickened both of them on the inside. The rest of their team paid them no attention, except for a blonde television host.

"Oh you two remind me so much of Chris and me when we first met. Did I mention we've had a history? Anyway, when I woke up the next morning after the hosting confession, Chris and I were ready to spend the rest of our lives together. We almost ran straight down to the courthouse to make it official, but then the paparazzi showed up. They flashed their cameras and began jotting down their sneaky little notes. Chris tried being brave and attempted to fight them off, but he couldn't overpower them." A tear fell dramatically from Blaineley's cheek.

"I just threw up a bit in my mouth," Heather said finally. Alejandro made a disgusted face as he realized she wasn't joking and that they had almost made out. Everyone eventually got out of the hot tub and dried off. Once they changed into their regular clothes, they all gathered in the dining room.

"Does anybody need some _heroic _deeds done?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Does shutting up count?" Jo asked. "Cause if it doesn't, I can certainly make you."

"Not if I beat you to it," Eva challenged.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" The jockette shot back.

"Yeah, you look like a guy."

Jo growled and threw herself at Eva. Eva did the same. It took Geoff, Duncan, Alejandro, Justin, Lightning, and Anne Maria to hold them both back.

"Just like old times, am I right?" Duncan said to Geoff as they both tried to stop Eva from strangling Jo. The party boy nodded.

"Yeah dude, it's been a while since we've competed on the same team."

While all of this was happening, Sierra was sobbing in the corner of the dining room. Sadie was patting her shoulder as the super-fan stuffed her face with ice-cream. "It'll be fine," Sadie said awkwardly, "I'm sure Cody will be fine."

"I don't think I can take this anymore," Sierra cried. "It's been exactly twenty hours, thirty-nine minutes, and six seconds since Cody and I have talked. I'm losing it!"

In Sadie's opinion, Sierra had lost it quite a while ago, but she kept her mouth shut. She had to get back to Sadie, and being mean wasn't going to solve anything.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!" Chris's voice boomed through the intercom in the cabin. They could also hear him outside on the loudspeaker. "Please report outside your cabins for today's challenge."

Everyone met outside where Chris and Chef were waiting in their helicopter.

"Today will be the first of many 'Hero vs. Villain' challenges," Chris explained. "For today, the teams are dissolved." A lot of the contestants cheered. "Don't be so happy, the teams will be undissolved at the end of the day. Anyway, each of you will be assigned one of three locations found within the Wawanakwa area. These locations are: the summit of Mt. Looming Tragedy, the cave on Boney Island, or the Fun Zone on Boney Island!"

"What's the Fun Zone?" Heather asked.

"Don't worry about it Heather, because that's not your location. The Fun Zone is on the opposite side of Boney Island. You will all race to your locations. The first one there will participate in a location-specific challenge. If that contestant manages to complete the challenge, he or she wins it for her team."

"How will we get to the locations?" Trent asked. "We can't swim all that way to Boney Island."

"You might have to Trent, your location is the cave. But don't worry. Several vehicles are hidden throughout the area. First come, first served. Also hidden are weapons, which you will use if you encounter a contestant from the other team. You may duel them one-on-one with whatever you have at your disposal. The loser of the duel is knocked out of the challenge. Simple enough right?"

"Do we get to pick our locations?" Owen asked.

"No, those have already been predetermined. Going to Mt. Looming Tragedy will be...Anne Maria, Blaineley, Beth, Leshawna, Jo, Sam, Scott, Cody, Gwen, Owen, B, and Ezekiel! Those heading to the Fun Zone are...Geoff, Sadie, Sierra, Lightning, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Dawn, Izzy, Tyler, Noah, DJ, and Zoey! And finally, the rest of you, will be going to the cave on Boney Island." Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Staci, Dakota, Bridgette, Katie, Lindsay, Cameron, Brick, Trent, and Mike groaned. "All right, you have exactly thirty seconds to get as far away from each other as possible...starting now!" All 37 remaining contestants scrambled to a secluded area, which was quite difficult due to their vast amount.

DJ ran past the luxury cabin. He was just going to hide away during the challenge and hope that someone else from his team could win it for him. Maybe climbing a tree would help. The animal lover found a tall enough tree and began to climb. He settled himself onto a thick branch and leaned back. Ow! Something poked him in the back. DJ turned around and screamed as a siren went off, signaling the grace period was over.

"Let the challenge begin!" Chris announced.

DJ nearly fell off of the branch. A female foot was sticking out of a knot in the tree. He reached out gingerly and touched it. It felt like...plastic? DJ frowned and pulled out a mannequin leg with spikes on the other end. This was the weapon Lightning used against Cameron in the finale of TDROTI. DJ cringed as he remembered how Lightning had almost won that season. Holding the weapon in his trembling hands, DJ realized this was what he would have to use in case he got in a duel. The only question was if he had the guts to actually use it.

Courtney had gotten to the mess hall just as the siren rang. She dove behind the counter where Chef served the food and began to rifle through the cabinets. "Come one, give me something!" The door creaked open. Courtney grabbed the first thing she found and slowly peered over the counter. In her hand was a packet of Sierra's Love-Me Tea. Chef must have imported some from China. Courtney's eyes found her target. Cody was looking nervously under tables and up in the rafters. He was holding what looked like a green version of Chef's super paintball gun. Cody was allergic to this stuff right? Even if he wasn't, the force from the bag along was probably enough to knock him out. How did Sierra carry so much of it with her?

"AH!" Courtney screamed as she threw the teabag. Cody cried out and fired his gun. Several slimy green projectiles ripped the bag open, scattering the dust everywhere. Cody coughed. Courtney reached down and touched the mysterious green slime. She screamed again as she realized that the substance was green jello, the very thing she feared the most. Courtney stood up and began to run for the door. Cody pointed his gun at her and fired. The green jello hit her with enough force to knock her to the ground. There was a clicking sound, signaling to Cody that it was time to reload.

"I guess I won," the geek said, looking at Courtney who was still on the ground. "I suppose that's what you get for voting out Gwen! And for nearly killing me."

"Attention," Chris announced over the speakers, "The first duel of the challenge has finished. Cody has defeated Courtney."

Cody heard a loud moan come from Courtney, but she still couldn't get up. Chef would probably come retrieve her later. Cody searched through some of the cabinets, but it wasn't until he got to the freezer that he found something useful. It was the Pogo-Stick that Sierra has used in China. Chris must have really been wanting to reminisce about past seasons.

"It's better than walking," Cody decided. He hopped onto the stick and bounced out of the mess hall and towards Mt. Looming Tragedy.

Lightning didn't care about getting to wherever he was supposed to go, he just wanted to hurt someone. He had found Chef's Meatball Bazooka under one of the cabin stairs and was now pointing it up at where DJ was hiding in the tree.

"Sucker!" He shouted as he fired. The meaty projectile hit a surprised DJ, knocking him out of the tree. Lightning relentlessly fired again and again until DJ was buried in meatballs. Chris announced Lightning's victory over the loudspeaker, also adding a joke about how DJ would have refused to fight anyway.

Cameron was hiding in the bushes, watching the duel. He knew he would never make it to Boney Island, but he and Brick had agreed to provide support for the rest of their team. The army cadet had even helped him find the slingshot and tranquilizer balls Cameron was now holding after he had found himself a hockey stick. But now Brick had parted ways with Cameron to defend Owen from Blaineley. Cameron did a quick calculation of trajectory. He pulled back the slingshot and fired as Lightning turned around.

The ball hit Lightning in the chest. The dumb jock fell to his knees. Cameron shot another tranquilizer ball into Lightning's stomach. Lightning's eyes rolled up back into his head and he fell face-first into the ground. Chris announced Cameron's victory over the speaker and added, "It looks like Blaineley has defeated both Brick and Owen in a duel all by herself." That sent a chill down Cameron's spine. What did Blaineley do to take down two of his teammates? Cameron didn't want to find out. He remembered the way to Mt. Looming Tragedy and decided to see if any of his teammates needed help along the way.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: I finally stood up to Lightning again! This time I did it with my own power and not an electromagnetic field. Now I just hope he never finds out it was me.**

Bridgette was the first to reach the docks. Lined up along the rotting wood were several different boats that had appeared in the past four seasons. Bridgette couldn't decide which one to take. The canoe was inconspicuous, but there was a motor boat. Bridgette looked inside the canoe and noticed there was a paintball gun inside. "Well I guess that's a sign." She climbed into the canoe and began to paddle to Boney Island.

Heather and Alejandro reached the dock shortly after. Bridgette was already a good distance away from them. Alejandro and Heather aimed their slime gun and harpoon gun respectively. "She's too far away," Alejandro sighed. "Even if we good shoot that far, we might risk getting in trouble for actually hurting her." He looked nervously at the spear. Heather shrugged.

"I guess if we take the motor boat we can catch up to her," she reached down and tried to start the boat. "Crap, there's no key." Alejandro jumped onto the airboat.

"This one works," he shouted as it started up. "Let's go!"

"Can we really catch up to Bridgette?" Heather yelled back as she boarded the small vessel.

"Probably, but let's not try and duel her. We need to seem like we're enjoying one another's company, and we need Geoff's vote." He began to steer the boat towards Boney Island.

Behind them, Staci jumped off of the dock and began to swim. There was a bright pink jet-ski that she wanted to use, because her great-great-great-great grandfather Michael invented jet-skis. She was making very slow progress because she still couldn't swim too well. When Geoff arrived at the dock, Staci had only been able to tread water a few feet. He ignored her and climbed into a poorly constructed basket canoe. There were no paddles, but he could use his hands. Geoff made it past Staci and realized there was a leak in the canoe.

"That's so not cool," Geoff announced as he disappeared below the surface and resurfaced a few seconds later. Chris was laughing over the loudspeaker.

"And Geoff loses a duel with the water! Ha, I'm sorry dude but you're out of the challenge. Chef and the Boat of Losers will come and pick you up soon." Geoff groaned. The Boat of Losers appeared a few seconds later and he climbed on board. Courtney, DJ, Lightning, Brick, and Owen were already on board. None of them said a word to Geoff.

Mt. Looming Tragedy was the easiest location to get to. Scott, Sam, Blaineley, B and Jo were the only contestants who hadn't arrived yet. Nobody was courageous enough to duel one another, despite the weapons they had.

"I guess we should just see who can climb up," Gwen suggested. She pulled out her climbing ax and started to scale the large mountain. Nobody really wanted to stop her or risk taking an ax to the face.

"Where's Jo?" Anne Maria asked. "She said she was going to the Arts and Crafts Center, but she should be hear by now." She was answered with the sound of helicopter blades.

"Out of my way maggots!" Jo shouted from the bright red helicopter she was in. She opened the door and pointed a purple and green weapon at Gwen. "I found this in the helicopter. Guess what, it shoots leeches!" She fired the blood-sucking creatures with pinpoint accuracy. Gwen cried out from where she was climbing. If she fell, it would definitely hurt. Jo didn't let up until she was completely out of ammunition. Gwen groaned. She was completely covered in leeches. Jo laughed evilly. Finally she got a challenge where ruthlessness was the key to victory.

Gwen began to feel light-headed. The leeches were sucking a good amount of the blood from her body. She couldn't try and pull them off and risk losing her grip on the ax. Jo got a little bit closer with her helicopter. She wanted to see Gwen fall. The Goth girl grabbed onto a thin handhold, and with all of her remaining strength, threw the ax towards Jo's helicopter.

The Jockette cried out and jumped out the side door of the helicopter as the ax crashed the glass. A parachute was strapped to Jo's back. She pulled the cord and her parachute opened up. The helicopter she had found crashed to the ground near some of the contestants. Gwen let out a silent cheer as she black out and fell down the side of the mountain. Fortunately she landed in pile of soft snow. Chris announced that Jo had won the duel and Gwen was out of the challenge.

"I'm coming down!" Jo announced. At the same time, Beth pulled something out a snowman.

"It's a grappling hook," Beth said in amazement. "I wonder how it-" She pulled the trigger and the hook shot straight up into the air. Jo screamed as it tore through her parachute. "Oops," Beth said as Jo was thrown against the side of Mt. Looming Tragedy.

Chris laughed. "Attention contestants, I didn't really think any of you were pathetic enough, but you can get members of your _own _team out in an accidental of deliberate duel. Beth has just proved her incompetence by eliminating Jo from the challenge." Jo let out a muffled, angry cry from the parachute she was tangled up in. "There are still fifteen villains in the game, sorry, make that fourteen. Justin just got blasted by Izzy with a water gun and is refusing to participate on an account of his manicure being ruined. Are we sure Justin isn't secretly a girl? Anyway, the teams are now tied with remaining competitors. And nobody has been able to reach their location."

"We'll see about dat," Anne Maria scoffed. She began to climb up the mountain. "Oh, this is a lot harder than I was expecting." Still, she continued to climb.

"I'm here!" A voice shouted. Everyone groaned. Blaineley ran over the crowd, wielding a large chainsaw. Everyone began to back away. "Don't worry, I know better than to hurt my teammates. I am a team player after all, just ask Chris. In fact, our first date involved us being a team. After we were assaulted by the paparazzi, Chris took me to the local country-club. We played a rather annoying couple in a game of tennis. The game ended once I broke the guy's nose, but he deserved it for calling my dear Chris a loser. Ever since Chris and I have been banned from that country-club. It was so romantic." She swooned.

"Make it stop!" Cody cried. He pointed his jello gun at Blaineley.

"Then came the summer of 1981-"

"How old are you?" Leshawna asked.

"-Chris and I were going to have to part ways to be host different reality shows. We exchanged phone calls and emails and sent one another pictures of our-" Blaineley gasped and collapsed to the ground.

"Nice on Cody!" Beth cheered.

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it."

"Cameron has saved everyone on earth from the horrible ramblings of Mildred," Chris announced. "The Heroes now outnumber the villains."

* * *

"We'll see about that," Heather said. She signaled for Alejandro to stop the air-boat. Heather aimed her spear gun at the raft that was approaching them from behind. Tyler and Katie were furiously paddling away. Also on the raft was an ATV that Tyler had found and allowed Katie to use when they got to Boney Island. Heather had to hit the gas tank just right. She pulled the trigger. The spear was launched at the vehicle. Tyler saw it coming and grabbed Katie. His clumsiness caused them to fall backwards and into the water as the ATV exploded.

Alejandro kissed Heather as Chris announced that she had gotten her team an advantage. They were so busy making out that they didn't notice Dawn paddle by in a swan boat. They also didn't notice Eva and Staci go by on the jet-ski.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: Okay, maybe I got a little too into pretending to be in a relationship with Heather.**

Bridgette climbed out of the canoe and began to head into the woods. There was a large trail that led to the cave. Now she just had to make it there. When she got to the opening of the cave, there was a prerecorded message waiting for her.

"One of the more interesting events in Total Drama Island was the first trip to Boney Island," Chris's voice said. "On that trip, Beth stole a tiki-idol that supposedly cursed her team. Then, for the final six, the idol was returned in three pieces. However, Chef went back and repaired the idol. Unfortunately he left it in the cave instead of bringing it back so I could put it on display. He said something about there being a monster in the cave. Whatever. Your challenge is to retrieve the idol from inside the cave. If you exit the cave without the idol, you are out of the challenge. Now go!"

Bridgette shrugged. This couldn't be the most dangerous challenge Chris had lined up for them, could it? She entered the cave. A loud roar, followed by a scream, erupted from the darkness. Bridgette ran back out of the cave. A couple of woolly beavers were chasing after her.

"It looks like Bridgette, the first to actually reach one of the locations, has failed to complete the challenge. That's better than anyone else so far, but she is still out!"

"Seriously?!" Bridgette cried as the beavers chased her to the beach. Zoey, who had just arrived, raised an eyebrow as the monsters chased her teammate. Zoey looked down at the bow and arrows Mike had gotten for her. Bridgette was already out of the challenge, so wasn't like it would matter anyway. Then again, what if Chris thought that was evil and switched her teams.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: I really wasn't sure if I should have saved Bridgette. Fortunately, I didn't have to**

Chef docked the Boat of Losers on the beach and shot a flare gun into the air. The beavers run off back towards the cave. Bridgette thanked Chef and boarded the boat back to Wawanakwa. Zoey sighed in relief. She looked around the beach. Nobody else had arrived yet, so she would have to wait for one of the Villains to get there so she could take one of them on in a duel.

Staci had actually gotten to the island before Zoey, as had Eva. The chatterbox had found the cave a few minutes after Bridgette had been knocked out of the challenge. She had listened to the recording and was now searching around in the dark for the idol.

"I wish my great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle Thomas was here," Staci sighed. "He invented light-bulbs. And after that, my great-great-great-great-great aunt Flora invented flashlights. Actually, she'd be more helpful than uncle Thomas. Also, my great-great-great-great- Ow!" Staci tripped over something on the floor of the cave and scraped her knee. "Ow, maybe my great-great-great grandmother Joy should have come along. She invented bandages." Staci felt on the ground for what she had tripped on. Her hand grasped a small wooden object...just like an idol.

"I found it!" Staci cheered as she ran out of the cave.

"Sorry Staci," Chris said over the intercom. "But you haven't found the cursed idol."

"What kind of idol did I find?"

"You'll have to turn it in after the challenge to find out. Oh, and you're out."

"Aw," Staci said sadly. "I wanted to win. At least I didn't find any monsters." Just then, the two hungry woolly beavers found their way back to the cave. They roared loudly as they saw another potential meal. "Help!" Staci screamed as she ran back into the cave, the beavers hot on her heels.

Dakota pushed away a large branch. She was still on the regular island, despite where her location was. "How do I get to Boney Island again? I wish Sam was here." Dakota hadn't seen her boyfriend since they had gotten separated during a bear attack. Sam's fate hadn't been announced on the speakers, so that was a good sign. Dakota's hopes were destroyed when she discovered where she had ended up: at the top of the Thousand-foot Cliff. "No!" Dakota moaned. "Now how will I get to Boney Island." Then her eyes lit up. She opened her purse and pulled out of small medal object. She shook it and it unfolded into her bright pink hang-glider. "I'm glad they didn't check my purse on the way in. Oops, I forgot a helmet. Oh well." Dakota jumped off the cliff and began to glide on a current.

"Boney Island, here I come!"

* * *

**That brings us to the end of Part 1. Sorry this took so long, I'm hoping Part 2 won't take as long to write. Anyone not mentioned in this chapter will appear next chapter, as well as Harold. So here's a preview of what is to come. Remember, not everything is as it appears.**

**Next time on Total Drama All-Stars: Remake!**

**A newly lost "friend" makes an appearance.**

"What are you doing here?!" Anne Maria cried.

**A contestant begins to pick off the competition one by one.**

A hand clamped over Cameron's mouth. His scream was muffled as his assailant dragged him up into the tree.

**And someone is sent home.**

Bridgette gasped loudly.

**Find out what happens next on Total...Drama...All-Stars: Remake!**


	5. E3: Free-for-All Part 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Last chapter we left quite a few things unanswered. Where are Scott, Sadie, Sam, Trent, Duncan, Izzy, Sierra, and Noah? What are the special challenges for the other two locations? And where is Harold? Well those questions and hopefully any others will be answered in this chapter. Also, is anyone out there? I've gotten quite a few views last chapter, but only a few reviews. I'd like to know what some of you think about the newer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Noah sat at one of the tables in the mess hall eating ice-cream and reading one of his books. He ignored the green jelly splattered across the walls. So what if the others were going to run around completing challenges and killing one another. Judging by Chris's updates on the speakers, his team was doing all right. The door to the mess hall opened and someone walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked. "Shouldn't you be running around like everyone else?" The contestant stepped closer to Noah. "I have personal a bubble you know? You're kind of inside it." The contestant raised a weapon into the air. "What are you doing with that?" Noah was starting to get nervous. Of course, this must be a duel. Noah's attacker grabbed his shirt collar and brought down the weapon as Noah's scream ripped through the air.

"Attention contestants," Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Noah has just lost a duel. To increase the ratings, you won't know who defeated him, or anyone else for that matter." He left maniacally before turning off the speaker.

"Freak," Leshawna muttered. "Well I guess we should start climbing this thing. It wouldn't be fair to let Anne Maria climb this all by herself."

"I'll go," Cody volunteered. He struggled to get a grip on the rugged mountain, but managed to climb. Anne Maria was already up to the icy part of the mountain. Cody sighed dreamily. If only she would notice him instead of leaving him drowning in the lake. Anne Maria's sandals loosened some pieces of ice accidentally. Cody was too busy in his own little world to notice the ice until it hit him in the face. Cody cried out as he fell off of the mountain and landed in a pile of snow next to Gwen, who still hadn't been picked up by Chef.

Watching all of this was Cameron, who still hadn't revealed himself to the others. They seemed to have completely forgotten Blaineley and were now all trying to climb up to the summit of Mt. Looming Tragedy. Cameron aimed a tranquilizer ball at Beth. Suddenly, a hand clamped over Cameron's mouth. His scream was muffled as his assailant dragged him up into the tree they had just climbed down from. Cameron released his string shot, but the mystery person grabbed the ball as it exploded. Still, they didn't fall asleep. Cameron turned around up in the leaves and his eyes widened when he saw his attacker.

Izzy was trailing Chef's jeep as it drove throughout Wawanakwa, picking up the defeated contestants. Izzy watched him pick up Lindsay, who had been knocked out in a duel against Sadie. Suddenly, Chef stopped at the mess hall and went inside. Interesting...

He emerged from the building a few minutes later, a strange bundle of duct tape in his arms. Izzy gasped as she realized the squirming bundle was Noah. Izzy ran up to Chef.

"Noah, who did this to you?" She asked. Noah made a muffled noise. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Noah rolled his eyes. "Fear not, Noah, for I will avenge you." Noah made a loud noise. "Oh, why don't I just remove the duct tape and ask you who attacked you? That'd be too boring. Izzy is the world's Greatest Detective. I was the one that trained Batman of course!" Izzy did a back flip into Chef's jeep. "Come on Cheffy, let's go find some other victims." Chef sighed sadly. He really didn't get paid enough these days. Still, he got into the driver's seat and drove to the next spot.

The next spot just happened to be the tree where Cameron had been attacked. The Bubble Boy was unconscious. He was wrapped up in a cocoon of duct tape just like Noah, only this time he was hanging upside down from a tree. Chef shook his head and loaded him into the jeep next to Noah. Izzy found this interesting. Both Noah and Cameron had been attacked in a similar fashion. Chef stopped and picked up Gwen and Cody before heading off towards the docks.

The only one at the docks at the time was Mike, or rather, Vito. Vito had just hot-wired the motor boat and it was now starting up. Mike returned to his normal self. That's when the mysterious contestant attacked. There was a ripping sound of duct tape, followed by a scream that echoed all the way to Boney Island. When Chef arrived, he and Izzy would find the motor boat gone, but a tied up Mike would by lying on the dock.

Back at Mt. Looming Tragedy, Scott burst out from behind some trees. He was holding a burnt cricket bat that seemed to have been ensnared by a net. Leshawna, who was still on the ground, raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been this whole dang time?"

"Sam and I were looking for weapons," Scott said honestly.

"Then where the heck is Sam?"

"We ran into Trent," Scott said bitterly. He found a whole bucket full of miniature versions of Izzy's fire starter from back in season one. Sam got burnt pretty bad, but I was able to hit one of the starters back at him. Chef's probably one his way to pick them up right now."

"And the net?"

"Oh, that was Sam's. He threw it to me before the fire started."

"Okay, but don't think I won't be keeping my eyes on you. And I _will _double check things with Sam." Scott nodded uneasily.

**Confessional**

**Scott: Why doesn't she trust me? I was actually telling the truth for once. *scoffs* That's what I get for trying to be nice. Right now, with the teams unstable, trust is pretty important. I think I know who I'm voting for when we lose.**

"Why are some of you still here?" Scott asked angrily. He looked at Beth and Leshawna.

"Most of us have been duelin'. Besides, Anne Maria's almost at the top. And the only here left is Zeke, and he ain't even half way there." Leshawna looked at Scott, daring him to reply.

"You're forgetting the quiet one, B!" Just then, a hot-air balloon rose up from the forest. B sat in the basket, waving. Suddenly, Beth fired her grappling hook on accident. The hook tore through the hot-air balloon, just like it did with Jo's parachute. B gave Beth a "really?" look as his hot-air balloon crashed into the ground. Chef was already on his way.

"I hit someone again?!" Beth cried in dismay. She threw the grappling hook into the ground. It bounced back up and hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Leshawna and Scott both groaned. Maybe they would end up voting Beth out instead of each other.

Anne Maria was almost there. She noticed a recording device had been attached to the mountain. She pressed play. She heard Chris's voice on the tape. "Congrats on making it this far. I have been...um...informed...that the only people capable of safely making it to the top in this kind of challenge are ninjas and mountain climbers. You better be one of those things, because we've already got the first one."

Anne Maria gulped and climbed to the top. Waiting for her was someone very familiar. "What are you doing here?!" Anne Maria cried.

Harold didn't reply. He was decked out in black ninja garb. He held nun-chucks in his hand. "Fight me, wrench."

Anne Maria's eyes narrowed. "First of all, wrench is a Renaissance term! Second, nobody calls me a wrench!" Anne Maria ran at Harold. The redhead waved around his nun-chucks. Bam! One of half the nun-chunk slammed into his groin. The other half struck Harold in the face.

"No," Harold choked as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yes!" Anne Maria cheered. "That's means I won!"

"Actually," Chris said on the speaker, "Harold knocked himself out. That means you have to wait for him to wake up."

"But that could take all day!"

"I know. It sucks to be you. And if Ezekiel makes it up to the summit, he gets to fight before you."

"That is such a load of ***censor***!"

"Why thank you!" The speaker clicked off. Anne Maria groaned and sat on the ground. Harold was beginning to drool. Gross.

Zoey was getting nervous. None of the others had shown up yet, even though she could see Heather and Alejandro's air-boat off in the distance. The two were probably still making out, or worse. Zoey sighed. So much for waiting for Mike. But where was the Fun Zone? It's not like she had a map to get here.

"Hi Zoey!" A voice shouted. Zoey looked around. _Great, now I'm hearing things. _"Up here!" Zoey looked up and saw Dakota flying towards Boney Island on her bright pink hang-glider.

"Hi Dakota," Zoey replied. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A what?!" Dakota shouted.

"A duel! You know, where we fight each other."

"Oh, right, you're on!" Dakota pulled out her purse and began to spin it around like a mace. She dove downward and nearly took off Zoey's head. Dakota would have to glide a few more meters before she could turn. That gave Zoey enough time to knock an arrow.

"Sorry!" She called as she drew back the bow.

"What was that?!" Dakota asked as she tried to turn around. The arrow flew through the air and tore through the glider. "Hey, take it easy-" Dakota and her hang-glider crashed into the thick branches of a pine tree. Dakota groaned the branches creaked. There was a snap and Dakota fell through the open air. Her purse caught on a branch and kept her from hitting the ground.

Zoey walked up to Dakota and opened up her purse. Inside was a bunch of makeup...and a map of Boney Island! "That was convenient," Zoey said in amazement. The Fun Zone was marked with a red X. Zoey sighed in relief. She knew where she had to go now. She found the trail and began to follow it. It was eerily quiet. The path turned and began to ascend. On one side of the road was a tall stone wall, on the other side was a steep drop down into the forest. _I don't want to fall down there_.

She continued along the path until it she came to a set of large metal doors. Zoey reached forward to press play on a recording device, when an inhumane roar echoed from behind her. Zoey turned around to see Eva charging at her, holding two wickedly sharp tomahawks.

Zoey screamed and dove to side, a lock of her hair getting chopped off. She drew back her bow. "I don't want to hurt you," she reasoned.

"But I really want to hurt you!" Eva threw one of the tomahawks. Zoey ducked and fired the arrow. Eva sliced it to pieces with her remaining throwing axe. Eva ran at Zoey, who promptly dodged. Eva picked up her second tomahawk and began to wave them both around wildly. Any arrows that got in close were chopped. "I bet you'll run out of arrows before I run out of axe!" Zoey backed up to avoid getting chopped. Eva was right. There were only about five arrows left in the quiver.

Zoey turned around and ran for the recording device. Eva couldn't attack her while Zoey was doing her challenge. "What are you doing?!" Eva shouted. She threw her tomahawks to the side and ran after Zoey. The redhead may have been fast, but Eva was faster. She grabbed Zoey by the neck and lifted her up. Zoey gasped for air. Eva threw her to the side. Zoey rolled over the edge of the cliff and tumbled down into the trees below. Eva let out a victorious roar. She walked towards the recording device and pressed play.

* * *

Izzy knew she was hot on the trail when Chef found Sadie and Katie, both ensnared in hot pink duct tape. Izzy saluted Chef and ran off into the forest. The hunter was going to become the hunted. Izzy held up the tranquilizer gun she had found in Chef's jeep. The mysterious contestant was lurking just behind the tree in front of her.

"You can come out now...Sierra!"

The stalker walked out form behind the tree. She was holding a large tape roller equipped with multiple duct tape colors. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"I figured it had to be a Villain doing the job," Izzy explained in her detective voice. "The only people targeted were Heroes. Yet you didn't attack Cody."

"It was kind of hard, considering that would involve revealing myself. Plus, I have a strict no friend-dueling policy."

"Maybe, but you also hadn't made any other appearances today until now. So tell me, why did you do it?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Izzy, I've just been playing the game. I found the tape roller on a tree stump and I've been dueling Heroes as much as possible. I figured I'd help out my other teammates and as long as Cody or my other friends didn't get hurt I'd be fine."

"What other friends?" Izzy asked.

"Well for starters, you. Of course now we'll probably have to duel. Cody was another friend, and so was Gwen after I realized she wasn't going to steal away Cody and hurt him. My first target was Noah. I found him sitting out of the challenge. He was reading and eating ice-cream. Plus, he was really rude when I walked into the mess hall. So I figured he'd be an easy picking. Cameron was hiding around Mt. Looming Tragedy, picking off the Villains, so I did my team a favor. Then I found Mike and his personalities at the docks. He was trying to get to Boney Island so I stopped him."

"And Sadie and Katie?" Izzy inquired.

"Unfortunately I was forced to take out both of them. Katie was my original target, but there was no way I could risk being seen. It's not like Sadie was helping out in the challenge."

"You really are a Villain!" Izzy scolded. "You've knocked out five contestants, and one of them was a teammate of yours!"

Sierra smirked. "Six actually, Chef hasn't found Lindsay yet." She held up her tape roller. "And soon it'll be seven!"

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "You're on! Hiya!" The psycho hostbeast did a flying ninja kick. She flew towards Sierra who ducked. Izzy threw a punch and Sierra blocked. She quickly wrapped Izzy's wrists with tape. Izzy cackled wildly. She tore the tape with her amazing strength. Sierra threw a punch but Izzy dodged and kicked Sierra in the stomach. The stalker fell to the ground. Izzy took the tape roller from her and began to laugh as she used Sierra's own weapon against her.

Dawn was much more interested in the distressed aura trail than getting to the Fun Zone. She followed the mysterious trail all the way to the cave. Interesting, the aura seemed to resemble that of Staci's. Dawn shrugged and entered the cave. It was pitch black, but Dawn could see the mysterious aura shapes running through the cave. Dawn grabbed Staci's shoulder and pulled her out of the way of the woolly beavers.

"Hello?" Staci asked in confusion.

"Shh!" Dawn hushed, putting a finger to her lips. "We must move quietly." They both slowly made their way out of the cave.

"Thanks Dawn," Staci said. "You saved me. Did you know my great-"

"Staci," Dawn interrupted, "you and I both know your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Travis did not invent saving, and before then people were just doomed. So please stop lying."

Staci ignored the aura whisperer. "So, what are you going to do now. Chris said that anybody who goes into that cave and doesn't come back out with an idol is out of the challenge."

"Oh dear," Dawn sighed. "Maybe I should have tried going to the Fun Zone."

"Well now you can listen to my stories!" Dawn fought the urge to push Staci back into the cave with the beavers.

Anne Maria was still waiting for Harold to wake up. She had already filed her nails and reapplied her hairspray, maybe she could get away with touching up on her fake tan. Suddenly, Ezekiel made it to the summit. "Oh great, it's you again." Ezekiel nodded happily. "Look, what you did was nice and all, but I'm seriously not interested." Ezekiel frowned and nodded sadly. He looked over at Harold. "Oh," Anne Maria said, "he knocked himself out, so we have to wait for him to get up. I'm starting to think this was Chris's attempt at getting back at me for hostin' that episode." Ezekiel soundlessly laughed. Anne Maria couldn't help but laugh too. Maybe this home school kid wasn't so bad.

Eva let out a roar as she ripped open the metal doors to the Fun Zone. "Those were reinforced with steel!" Chris cried from the speaker. "Anyway, your job is to defeat whatever-" Eva punched the speaker, preventing her from hearing Chris's instructions. She walked a few steps and noticed her opponent was right in front of her. It was...Larry! The man-eating plant let out a pained roar.

"Aw forget this!" Eva screamed. She picked up a rock and threw it at the ground. It bounced upward an hit Larry in the groin. The mutant plant began to gag as he fell to the ground. There was a gagging noise and Larry's flower was spat into Eva's arms. Eva sniffed and left the Fun Zone. A large blast of streamers, confetti, and balloons hit her.

"Eva has won the challenge for the Villainous Vipers!" Chris announced. "Of course it was at the expense of my dear Larry. Anyway, the Heroic Hippos will have to send someone home...or will they?!"

* * *

Everyone had been rounded up and taken back to the cabin area. Various contestants were being treated for burns and talking with their team. Alejandro and Heather had finished making out and were being grilled by Courtney.

"How could you two waste the entire challenge?!" The CIT raged. "Instead you left it up to our most risky player, Eva!"

"I didn't hear a thank you," the bully growled. Courtney ignored her.

"Courtney my friend," Alejandro began.

"Don't even start!" Courtney snapped. "You know, I thought we really had something back on the plane. But no, you were just playing the game."

"Can you please forgive me?" Alejandro asked. "We have won this challenge, so it is not a big deal."

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "Besides, you didn't exactly help during the challenge. Weren't you the _very first_ contestant to be knocked out?!"

"He had green jelly!" Courtney screeched.

"Girl calm down," Leshawna said. "We won, and it's not like they were the only ones who messed up." She then glared at the evil couple. "I sure hope you weren't trying to lose the challenge on _purpose_." That just made Courtney even angrier.

"Of course they were! But it didn't work. We're still going to squash Gwen and those pathetic Heroes!"

Most of the Heroes were too bummed out about the challenge to worry about Courtney's ranting.

"It's kind of sad that we ended up losing," Bridgette said to Cody. "I just wish we knew who to vote out."

Cody shrugged. "It's still early in the game, we can just vote Zeke off and we'll be better off." Bridgette's eyes widened as she remembered Dawn's words.

"I'll be...right back," Bridgette said. She ran off, leaving Cody confused. On her way to the confessional, she grabbed Dawn.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette: *to Dawn* This is horrible. They'll vote off Ezekiel just like you said. What am I going to do?**

**Dawn: *to Bridgette* So you have thought about what I said. Well I suppose you could try to convince the others to vote for someone else.**

**Bridgette: *to Dawn* That just might work! Wait, can't you see the future? Will it work?**

**Dawn: *to Bridgette* I can't see that clearly, but it might work out in a way you don't expect. _Might_.**

**Bridgette: *to Dawn* I've got it. DJ was the first Hero to be knocked out. As much as I hate to do it to him, he usually gets the bad end of the game anyway. Dawn, will you vote for DJ.**

**Dawn: *to Bridgette* No, DJ is kind. But do not worry, for I am voting for Zoey.**

**Bridgette: *to Dawn* Oh good- Wait, why?**

**Dawn: *to Bridgette* I sense a great darkness will befall her, just like it did to Dakota. Nothing else is clear.**

After the time in the Confessional, Bridgette approached Gwen. Gwen was a closer friend of Bridgette's on the island.

"Gwen," Bridgette said, "I need you to vote for DJ."

"Why? DJ's great."

"Yeah...but he didn't exactly help out in the challenge. And I don't want him to get hurt."

"But he was one of Duncan's friends..."

"Please?!" Bridgette begged.

Gwen sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." Bridgette threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After that, Bridgette went around trying to convince the others. She realized that Noah was already going to vote for DJ, as were Tyler and Zoey. Brick agreed on account of how DJ "abandoned his troop". Cameron was a little reluctant, but didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. B had given her an affirmative nod, and Trent and Mike agreed as long she returned the favor in the future. So far it seemed successful.

Chris walked up to the thirty-eight remaining contestants. "Rewards and punishments will be handed out based on how well you did in the duels. Let's start out with winning duels. For every duel you've won you get a point. So...

Cody: 1  
Dawn  
Bridgette  
Katie  
Izzy: 2  
Lindsay  
Gwen  
Tyler  
Owen  
Noah  
B  
Cameron: 2  
Brick  
Ezekiel  
DJ  
Trent  
Zoey: 1  
Mike

Anne Maria  
Geoff  
Heather: 1  
Sadie  
Sierra: 4  
Blaineley: 2  
Alejandro  
Duncan  
Beth: 2  
Lightning: 1  
Eva: 1  
Leshawna  
Courtney  
Jo: 1  
Staci  
Justin  
Dakota  
Sam  
Scott

"Then we'll subtract a point for every duel you lost!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jo said.

Cody  
Dawn  
Bridgette  
Katie: -1  
Izzy: 2  
Lindsay: -1  
Gwen: -1  
Tyler: -1  
Owen: -1  
Noah: -1  
B: -1  
Cameron: 1  
Brick: -1  
Ezekiel  
DJ: -1  
Trent: -1  
Zoey  
Mike: -1

Anne Maria  
Geoff:  
Heather: 1  
Sadie: -1  
Sierra: 3  
Blaineley: 1  
Alejandro  
Duncan  
Beth: 1  
Lightning  
Eva: 1  
Leshawna  
Courtney: -1  
Jo  
Staci  
Justin: -1  
Dakota: -1  
Sam: -1  
Scott: 1

"As you can see, quite a few of you are down to negative points," Chris grinned. "So if your score remained or was brought down to 0, you get nothing. If your score was a -1, then you will be entered in a random drawing for who will be exiled on Castaway Isle from Season 1! But we'll decided that after tonight's elimination.

The eighteen remaining Heroes were gathered around the campfire. Chris was standing at his old podium holding a platter of mysterious round packages. He unwrapped one. "This is a Marshmallow-Chocolate-Peanut Butter-Popcorn Ball of Safety! All but one of you will be receiving one of these tonight. That person will be decided tonight."

"Can we just vote?" Bridgette asked impatiently.

Chris grinned evilly. "Oh no, you guys aren't voting. Tonight's eliminated contestant will be decided by...Harold!"

Bridgette gasped.

"Oh yes Bridgette, Harold knows everything about today's episode. _Everything_! So Harold, choose someone to eliminate." The nerd appeared. "I'd go for the blonde surfer chick that tried to get everyone to vote DJ out."

"She did what?!" DJ and the others said in surprise. Chris smirked. Bridgette buried her head in her hands.

Harold rolled his eyes. "I'm not eliminating Bridgette. Gosh, I'm not predictable. Curse your inability to think like me. I'm eliminating DJ. Gosh DJ, you were pathetic. Curse your inability to bring honor to your team."

DJ could barely speak. BOING! He let out a scream as he was launched out of his seat via a spring. He landed in a large metal contraption familiar to most of the contestants.

"Is that a meat grinder?!" Gwen cried.

Chris smiled. "Yes, yes it is. This is the Flip of Shame. You see, we've gathered materials that go with the eliminated contestant. In this case, DJ's items are every type of meat that has appeared in Total Drama because he is a wall of meat. Get it?" Nobody laughed. "Anyway, we have turkey buttolini, dolphin dogs, and a few others.

DJ started to climb out, but Chef's famous sloppy-Joe meat wrapped around his leg and pulled him under. The meat grinder got to work and a single giant patty was squeezed out.

"Ew," most of the contestants said. The patty shook and a girly scream could be heard faintly, an indication DJ was still alive. A giant robotic spatula got underneath the patty and flipped it off of the island.

"The Flip of Shame was designed by Harold," Chris explained. The nerd stood proudly by the campfire. "Waiting for the patties at Playas de Losers is a giant grill."

"That's horrible," Bridgette cried.

"Hey, you wanted him voted out." Chef arrived at the dock with a large bowl. Chris grinned and pulled out four slips of paper. "The contestants sentenced to exile on Castaway Isle are...Justin, Sadie, Noah, and Trent!" Chris led the two Heroes away as he went to fetch the two Villains for their punishment. "The rest of you may go to your cabins. You'll need your sleep for tomorrows challenge!" Team Heroic Hippos sadly walked away. They were now down by two and the Villains had yet to lose.

* * *

**Finally I am done. Yes, DJ is eliminated. I know he deserves more but I really don't think he'd fit in this story. How many of you were thinking Bridgette would go home as you red the last few paragraphs? How many of you skipped to the bottom just to find out who got eliminated? Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Eliminated: Harold, DJ**

**Next time on Total Drama All-Stars: Remake!**

**The teams get switched up.**

"Some of you don't deserve the team you were given anymore!"

**A shaky alliance is started.**

"I don't like you, and you really don't like me," Jo explained.

**And a back-breaking challenge begins.**

"AH!" Gwen screamed.

**Find out what happens next on Total...Drama...All-Stars: Remake!**


End file.
